Kodak Moments
by Tink508
Summary: A collection of one shots and drabbles revolving around Bucky, Steve, Sam, Natasha and OC. These are happy moments set after events of WS and Age of Ultron.
1. Chili

These are just drabbles and one shots of happy moments for Bucky. They won't be in any particular order, so some can happen before the last chapter, or way after, etc. I've been reading so many stories where that take place right after Winter Soldier, and they're so intense and so sad and tragic that all I want is for Bucky to find some happiness. So I decided to write some of my own moments. I'm not very good an diving into a character with some serious and dark issues like Bucky, so these will mainly be in the POV of an OC, who I hope won't just be a Mary Sue. I'll try to keep the characters as much in character as I can. I haven't written anything in a long time and these are some damn good complex characters. So hopefully I get them right. Anyways, these are suppose to be a bit lighthearted and just warm your heart moments. :) Enjoy.

* * *

Amelia hummed along to the music as she slid the diced peppers into the giant crock pot on the stove. The team was due back in a few hours and she figured they could use a nice home cooked meal after the two and a half week away. She, of course, didn't know where they were going besides Europe. She wasn't an agent or soldier or spy, just the girlfriend. And frankly, even though she was curious, she didn't need to know the gruesome details. As long as they came back safe. They talked about their missions while she was there, knowing they could trust her with anything, and Bucky would share, sometimes needing a shoulder that wasn't Steve's.

It was so nice to be a part of their family. Amelia had grown up with just her mom, her father and brother having died in a car crash when she was a baby, so she wasn't used to the large family unit. And that's what they were, the Avengers. They were a family, even if they didn't want to admit it. They shared something no one else could ever have and she felt honored when they accepted her a little over a year ago when she and Bucky began getting serious. They had all been extremely cautious for the first few months. Natasha had barely spoken a word to her and Amelia could feel the distrust and disapproval seeping off of her. Bruce was kind and they shared an interest of Astronomy. Amelia didn't know half as much as Bruce, but she had always loved her classes in school and he was always happy to answer her questions. Tony was…well…Tony. Flirt, tease, kept calling her kid. She knew she was younger than all of them, being only 26. After a while she let it brush off, knowing it was more out on endearment than anything else. Sam was cool with her almost right away. They shared pop culture jokes and had a similar wit. She had only met Thor a few times and each time he just intimidated her. The first time they met she almost curtsied! Her cheeks flushed red just thinking about it. She ran a hand through her dark hair and gave the chili a stir. The smell was starting to flow throughout the entire floor apartment. There was Clint, who was quieter than most, hung around Natasha mostly. He never spoke much, but he was easy enough to get along with. Was always watching her though for a while. And Steve. It was his idea for Bucky to ask Amelia for her phone number. She had been working at a coffee shop for the time being, having just been laid off from her comfortable job as a secretary at a lawyer's firm. Bucky was there with Steve and Sam, the three men sitting at a table in the corner.

_"Boy, if you glance over at her one more time, she's going to start noticing," Sam had teased a little too loudly. Amelia could hear every word they said. Well, not every word. Just the ones they didn't bother to whisper. She didn't have special hearing or anything, but their voices carried. She busied herself with her back turned to them, her cheeks starting to flush._

_"What?" the dark haired man had mumbled. Amelia knew, by the way he carried himself that he was military, and that something traumatic had happened. She could see it in his eyes. She had always prided her ability to read people._

_"Don't think we hadn't noticed," said Sam. Amelia could hear the grin in his voice. "You give her the eye every time we come here."_

_"I seem to remember when Sergeant Barnes couldn't stay away from the girls," Steve had said. "Sometimes he'd have two dates at the dance hall."_

_Sam had made a quiet yell of approval. "Yeah, buddy!"_

_"Buck," Steve had said quietly. "If you like her, ask her number."_

_Amelia had turned around to serve another customer and she caught the uncomfortable squirm Bucky had given out of the corner of her eye. "That's not a good idea, and you know it. I still can't trust myself sometimes. I can't put anyone through that."_

_"And we're not anyone?" Sam had said._

_"Buck, it's been 6 months since you've had any blackouts. Everything came back to you," Steve's voice was kind, but held a pushful undertone. "A date wouldn't hurt. Hell, you might have fun. You need to let yourself have fun. We'll double date. Maybe she's got a friend."_

_Steve smirked and Bucky couldn't hold back his laugh. "You're a punk."_

_Amelia had made her way over at this point carrying a pot of coffee. "Refills, boys?" She said and shared a knowing look with Sam, who sent her a wink. She refilled Steve's and Bucky's cup and left a couple extra napkins on the table. "If you guys need anything else, you know where to find me." Amelia caught Bucky's eyes before crossing to the other table where an elderly couple was seated._

_On one of the napkins Amelia had scribbled down her number and a short message. "I like to dance too."_

"Jarvis, could you play some Michael Buble?" Amelia asked the AI as her mind wandered back into the present. She added the corn and celery to the chili mix and gave it another stir.

"Of course, Miss Evans," same the smooth voice. Amelia sang along as "Sway" began to play through the speakers. She was so engrossed in the song and making sure she was getting everything right for the chili she didn't hear the door to Steve and Bucky's apartment open, not notice how they, Sam or Natasha were watching her from the doorway. It wasn't until Sam yelled out, "Girl's got the moves! Damn, son, how many times we gotta tell you how luck you are?"

Amelia was so startled she dropped the giant spoon and let out a yelp. The music stopped and she clutched her hand to her chest. Sam laughed and hurried over to her, engulfing her in a giant bear hug. "Oh, girl, don't stop on account of us! We were just enjoying the show. And the smell. MMmmm! You are amazing."

Steve and Natasha filed in, saying their hellos and thanking her for dinner. After she mumbled that it would still be about an hour before it was ready, her gaze made its way to the one person she was waiting for the most. He was leaning on the doorframe, just watching her with a small smirk on his lips. His short hair was a little ragged and he was sporting a 5 o'clock shadow, but those eyes were piercing. Amelia hurried over and threw her arms around his neck. She chuckled into her neck, holding her close. He smelled stale and a little sweaty but she didn't care. She was always relieved to hold him when they returned from a mission.

"Welcome home, Sarg," she said with a smile and stealing a kiss before he could say anything. His hands curled around the fabric at her waist.

"Home," he whispered when they pulled away. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and gently caressed her neck with this hand, the cool metal sending shivers up her spine

She grinned at him and pressed another kiss to his lips. "Come on, I made dinner."

Later they all found themselves huddled on the couches, with bowls of hot chili and Clint joining them halfway through, wiggling in between Natasha and Sam.

Amelia caught Steve's eye and he sent her a warm smile as she made herself more comfortable in between him and Bucky. Yeah, this was home.


	2. Call Me Bucky

This turned out way different than the idea I started with. The next chapter, I think, will continue off from this one as I still want to write the original idea out. So this will have a part two later tonight. :)

* * *

They were bored. No. Scratch that. Bored was an understatement. They have been there a week and they were about to go stir crazy. Or at least, Amelia was. It was easy for the boys, they'd go running, or spar or talk in whispered conversations when they thought she wasn't paying attention. But she was going nuts. She, Steve, Bucky and Sam were hiding away at a safe house until a lot of mess with a rogue Hydra agent and some crazy nutters blew over. Natasha and Clint were leading a team with Stark and would come for them when it was all clear. The Hydra agents had come after Amelia, knowing hurting her would hurt the Winter Soldier the most. Well, actually, she was second on that list, Steve being the first, but they knew damn well what happens when you try to mess with Captain America. Amelia, however, was no super soldier. Nope. Not even close. She was a secretary and a performer who volunteered with Make A Wish. A girl who dresses like a princess on the weekends for kids is an easy target.

And now they were here. At an old SHIELD safe house in the woods, and Amelia was bored. She had tossed herself on her belly on the couch and was flipping through a Magazine from 2010. No internet or cell phones allowed save for the phone Stark provided for Steve. But it's not like Amelia was dependent on the technology. She was old enough to have not been raised around a cell phone or computer. They were around, but her parents didn't bother with one until she was in high school. And she was always so busy with performing or work to really have much time for it anyway. But she was used to the city life, being only a few blocks away from something to do all the time. Being out in the woods with nothing but a pond and trees was new to her. She had never been camping or fishing or any of that.

The first few days they were there, it stormed. They were stuck inside to play cards, some old board games and just enjoy their company. She had gotten to know the boys more during those few days. Steve and Bucky shared stories from when they were kids and Sam had led a hilarious game of charades. She hadn't known them very long, only a few months. But they treated her as if they had known her all their lives. In fact, it was only two weeks ago that she found out about Bucky's wintery past. She admitted, she had been afraid at first. He had told her he was suffering from some bad PTSD, had been a POW and went through torture, but hadn't explained anymore on the subject. The metal arm was explained with simply, "Curtsey of Tony Stark." Which was half true. Tony had done a lot of work on his arm to make sure Hydra hadn't left any tracking devices or anything to worry about. But she wasn't stupid. When he introduced himself as James Barnes, she had known right away. She waited for him to tell her though, when he was ready. It was a rude wakeup call when she and Bucky were at dinner and suddenly there were people in masks opening fire on them. Bucky had protected her, made sure she was safe, then took them all out by himself. All 6 of them. She hadn't had much time to ask questions when Steve and Natasha showed up hurrying her away with them, quickly explaining that it was Amelia they were after. Bucky hadn't left her side as they sped away to the safe house, yet had become aloof. Barely speaking to her except to explain. Steve was by his side. It was all so confusing for her. She had barely processed that they were to get her out of sight until it all blew over. Bucky had refused to leave her side, even though Sam and Nat were perfectly capable of keeping watch over her. Bucky refused to budge. Steve volunteered to stay with him, worried his anger might cause a relapse, and also to make sure Bucky wouldn't push Amelia away.

Amelia took a deep breath and looked out the window to where Steve and Bucky were talking on the porch. Sam was out fishing as the weather finally broke and the sun was shining. She couldn't hear their conversation, but by their body language, it looked like they weren't agreeing.

"Steve, I can't do this," Bucky said, defeat in his voice. "I knew this would happen. I can't…no one is safe if they get too close. I can't put her through this. She doesn't deserve this kind of life."

Steve took a breath and looked at his dejected friend. He was hurting, he could see it plainly. He had fallen for this girl and she had almost been taken away. "Why don't you ask her," he said. "She hasn't gone running yet."

Bucky let out a sarcastic laugh. "Only because she can't. If she wasn't here, she'd-" he swallowed. "Steve…I'm not…I'm not worth her-"

"Don't you dare," Steve said, his voice getting louder. "Bucky, listen. If anyone deserves happiness it's you. Amelia's a strong girl. If she decides you are worth it, then let her. We'll protect her, hell you'll protect her. She's not afraid of you, and I know you think she is. She's not. I've talked to her the other night, but it's not me she wants to talk to." With that said, Steve got up to meet Sam who was walking back with a few fish from the pond.

Bucky watched them converse and head back inside. No doubt to start cleaning the fish and have Amelia cook them up. She was a damn good cook. Bucky took a deep breath and leaned back into the chair. He was confused, angry, hurt, scared. Most of all angry. Angry at Hydra for still having agents out actively looking for him and damn well pissed that they went after her to get to him. So many thoughts and emotions swam through his head he was starting to get a headache. He was so scared of blacking out and reverting to Winter Soldier. He was ever so grateful of the talks he had with Bruce Banner. He had learned how to control his anger, to not let the blackouts happen, how to remind himself that he was not Winter Soldier anymore. That he was James Buchanan Barnes. Or at least, almost James Barnes. He wasn't the same man be was before. He'd never be. He remembered who he was sure, but he'd never be that man again. The sliding glass door opened and he didn't have to turn around to know who it was. The footsteps were gentle and he could smell her scent in the breeze. Amelia took Steve's vacated chair and wrapped her arms around herself. Her short dark hair was pulled up and she wore one of his sweatshirts. She swam in it and it made him feel things he didn't think he deserved he didn't think he deserved.

"Are you ready to talk yet?" She asked, her green eyes boring into his. Bucky swallowed and rested his elbow on his knees. His metal arm catching the sun's light.

"I don't know where to start honestly," he said. "I told them it'd be a bad idea to ask you to dance."

"Oh, what's life without a little danger?" Amelia sent him a smirk, but it fell when there was no humor in his face. "James, I knew things could get…bad. You're friends with superheroes. I've seen enough movies and read enough books to know that eventually, you might be pulled into things. Besides, Steve warned me. The morning of our first date, he came over." Bucky looked up at this. "Don't worry, he didn't tell me anything you didn't want him to. But he did say that if things got serious, it could get dangerous. That it takes a very strong person to befriend anyone who puts their lives in danger on a day to day basis. My dad used to be a cop. He was killed with my brother by some drug gangs that he busted. They ran his car off a bridge. I don't remember it, I wasn't even one yet. My brother was 10. My mom has said, quite a few times, that she was surprised they killed him and not her and us kids. She taught me how to be strong, my mom. I looked up to her, I still do. She's a good person. She taught me that everyone deserves a second chance…" Amelia trailed off and stood up from the chair and Bucky tensed as she innocently slid onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "If you need me, I'm here. I'm not going to run away. I wasn't raised like that. I was raised to walk right into the line of fire with my head held high because life is worth fighting for. Even though my mom and I struggled I had a good life. You had a good life before the war, and you deserve to have one again. And if I can help you find it, then I'll be with you every step of the way. Right behind Steve of course. I know I'll never hold a candle to him." She grinned when a smile tugged at Bucky's lips. He lifted his hand to her face and caressed her skin.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he whispered. "Why? Why pick me?"

Amelia sent him a smirk. "Well, you're kind of hot, if I'm being honest. That was the initial attraction." She slid her arm down to his chest, covering his heart with her hand. "But I've seen this. And I've seen how much Steve and Natasha and Sam care for you, and how you care for them. How you protect Steve, even when you don't realize it. How you have been an absolute gentleman to me. And that you're one hell of a dancer."

Bucky remained quiet for a long moment, taking in her words and to settle his thoughts. He felt he was being selfish, keeping her here, both physically and metaphorically. She had such life ahead of her, life where she didn't have to watch her back all the time like he did, or worry that one day all the good he had found again would be ripped away. But he also couldn't let her go. Steve was right. He needed her. She was fresh air for him. She stirred up feelings for him he had only just started to feel before he left with the 107th. He remembered another dark haired woman grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the future and dancing with him later that night. He vaguely wondered what happened to her, but ignored the thought as he remembered t focus on the present, and the big green eyes looking down at him.

"I promise you I will try my damn hardest to be the man you deserve," he said.

Amelia didn't say anything; instead she leaned down and drew him into a searing kiss. His metal hand slid around her waist as the other held the back of her neck, holding her in place. If Sam and Steve weren't inside, he'd pick her up and take her into the bedroom. She opened her mouth under his and he answered back-_God she felt so damn good_. Amelia had almost turned in his lap for a different position when a loud catcall had caused them to pull apart.

Sam had stuck his head out the little window above the kitchen sink and wore a giant grin on his face. "Hey, love birds!" He called with a wink. "Sorry to interrupt this little bow chicka bow wow but Steve's about to burn this house down and I really don't think ya'll want fish that Captain Burnt Pasta has cooked."

_"That was one time and I had fallen asleep!" _

Amelia and Bucky let out a laugh as Sam pulled his head back inside to give Steve a hard time. Amelia stood up from his lap, Bucky groaning and grabbing her hand as she did. "Come on James-"

"Bucky."

"What?" she froze, staring down at him.

"Call me Bucky. If you're in this for the long run, you better start using my name."


	3. Call Me Bucky part 2

The four were huddles around the small kitchen table, munching on the fish Amelia had saved from Steve. The tension between Amelia and Bucky had lifted, but she had a new tension growing. She didn't want to be the damsel in distress, and even though she had thrown a punch before at a nightclub and defended herself from a couple of teenage muggers one night, she was nowhere near qualified to fight off skilled assassins. And she would hate to bring them down in a fight. She was about to say something when Sam spoke up.

"Girl," he said, his eyes closed and enjoying the bite he just took. "I vote we give you a spot on the team as official Avenger's Cook. This is amazing. How you did it with the crap we found in the cupboards…you're magic."

Steve laughed and Amelia blushed. "Well, I wouldn't mind honestly. Might make me feel useful."

Bucky put his fork down and he and Steve sent Amelia a matching, concerned look. "That came out with way more attitude than I wanted it to, I'm sorry." Her cheeks flushed and she silently cursed her Irish background. "I just meant, I feel like I don't want to hold you guys back because I can't do anything. I don't want to not be able to defend myself in case something happens. And what if you got hurt or something bad happened because you had to make sure I was okay, and I don't want to sound ungrateful, because I really appreciate everything you guys have done I really do-"

"Amelia," Steve took her hand and looked her in the eye. "take a breath. It's okay. I know how you feel, I've been there. How about later tonight we teach you some defense?"

Amelia's heart warmed and she gave Steve's hand a light squeeze. "Thank you." When she turned back to her plate she felt Bucky's eyes on her and she flushed a brighter red when she met them. He was giving her his infamous Bucky Barnes half smile, the smile Steve said "made every dame at the dance hall melt" but his eyes weren't full of the cocky twinkle she had seen when he took her dancing. They were warmer, darker. And of course, Sam noticed.

"I know what else is going on tonight," he grinned. "Bow chicka-hey!" Bucky had snatched his plate right from under him. "All right, I'm done. Thank you…stealing my fish, I should snap that arm off. All right. Serious note." He took another bite of his fish. "Tomorrow, if the weather holds out, we should show you how to live in the woods. Cause girl, I saw you try to light a fire the other night and uh uh. Have you ever left the city?" When Amelia shook her head Sam sighed and mumbled "Damn shame. All right. Tomorrow, you will learn how to light a fire, how to catch a fish and all that good stuff that comes with camping. Also, cause I think it'll be funny."

Amelia tossed her napkin at him. "Yeah, let's all have a go at the little city girl who can't make a fire. Real funny, Sam." He just chuckled and sent her a wink.

Later that night, after a couple hours of the guys giving Amelia some pointers and a lesson on defense, she knocked on Bucky's door and without waiting for an answer stepped inside. "Hey," she said quietly.

He finished pulling his shirt over his head and grinned at her. 'What, you don't knock?"

Amelia licked her lips and slowly and purposely, looked him up and down. From his bare chest, to his black sock clad feet. "Have something you don't want me to see?" She crossed the room and ran her hands up his chest, feeling the hard muscles underneath her fingers. Bucky took in a breath and caught her hands.

"You should be careful," he mumbled, stepping closer to her. "doing things like that."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Amelia whispered, lifting herself up and kissing his cheek, his jaw and the corner of his mouth. "I've missed you these past couple of days. You were shutting me out. Care to let me back in?" Amelia wiggled her hands free from his and slid her hands into his hair, smirking as his eyes fell shut and his head dropped. His weakness. She began to trail her lips down his neck, to his chest and back up, all while playing with his hair, giving gentle tugs at his sensitive spots. He crashed his lips on hers, his flesh hand gripping at her waist and sliding under her shirt. She pressed herself to him and he knew he it wouldn't be much longer before he couldn't think clearly anymore. "Amelia, I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't." She threw her shirt off and caught his quick look of surprise when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra before she attached herself to him again, her lips drinking in his. The skin on skin contact had been both of their undoings.

Bucky gently ran his fingers through Amelia's hair as she drifted off to sleep on his chest. Her arm was splayed out across him, her hand resting on his metal bicep. He stared at the ceiling and felt the hot tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. He had felt human again tonight, almost normal. Had almost forgotten he had a metal arm, what he had been forced to do under Hydra, what they had made him into. Steve was right. Damn, punk. This was exactly what he needed. Love. He remembered love. Of course he did. Steve, his little sister Becca, his parents, Steve's mother, and the life he could have had if he had come home from the war with another brunette. But he couldn't dwell on what ifs or could haves. Amelia was right in front of him and he intended to keep her. He was grateful for all the help the Avengers gave him, but he had needed more. This young woman, this woman who wasn't a super human or a top assassin, who was just normal, yet not. She had a big heart and a strong will and a fiery temper that matched Pepper Potts when the right buttons were pushed. It what Bucky loved most was her gentle soul, the way she cared for people. He had watched her in the coffee shop, seeing how she spoke with the elderly couple that came in every day, how she interacted with the kids and how good she was with them. He had seen her grant a wish once for Make A Wish. She had asked for his and Steve's help to build Wonderland in a kid's back yard. It was a urgent wish, and with two super soldier's helping, Wonderland was constructed in half the time. He had watched Amelia transform into Alice and interact with the little girl who wasn't able to leave the portable hospital bed. The girl had to wear an oxygen mask but Bucky saw the smile underneath it when "Alice" spoke with her and invited her to tea. It hadn't been too long ago, just a week before the attack at the restaurant that sent them here. But it was that moment when he knew he had fallen in love with Amelia. His thoughts roamed back to earlier in the day at dinner, when she had said she felt useless. He mentally scoffed. Useless. She could never be useless. Doesn't she know how important she is? He looked down at her. Her hair was a mess and her mouth was slightly open and was she snoring? He bit back a laugh and held her close, pressing a kiss onto the top of her head, not daring to ever tell her, knowing she'll hide in embarrassment and he'd never be able to coax her out of the bathroom.


	4. Halloween

Wow, I could use a beta reader! Or at least, just proof read better. I'm not too picky on these because they're just first drafts, but I'm noticing a ton of stupid typos. Sorry! Anyways, reviews are always welcome.

* * *

Amelia took another gulp of coffee and marked the paper she was editing. She had been hired on as one of Pepper Potts's personal secretaries (Pepper insists it's because of her résumé, however Amelia knew it was so they could keep a better eye on her in one of the safest offices in the city. But it was all right. She and Pepper were growing very close) and it was going to be a late night for her. Her job was to go through and edit a paper from the Engineering department and good lord they should have paid more attention in their college writing classes. She really had no idea what most of the information meant, but their paper was all marked up in red editing marks about sentence structure, missing commas, typos. Were they sure Dr. Windsor had two PhD's? Amelia shook her head and moved on to the next page.

"JARVIS, can you tell Pepper I'll have this paper for her later in the afternoon instead of the morning? Oh, and tell Tony if he doesn't have my boyfriend done by midnight I'm coming down there myself."

"Of course, Miss Evans. And I assure you there have been no explosions in Mr. Stark's lab."

"Yet," Amelia mumbled as she got up to put on another pot of coffee. Tony was fascinated by Bucky's arm and it was to the point where he had tinkered with it so much, there was no trace or hint of Russian or Hydra mechanics. Bucky was still indecisive about it, still hated it at times, but it proves itself useful out in the field. Fury had started a somewhat successful, very hidden, underground branch of SHIELD to try and take out the rest of HYDRA. The Avengers, well, not all of them, mostly Steve, Natasha and Bucky helped with what they could. Maria Hill stepped in sometimes as she was always close by working for Stark Industries now. They hadn't been called in for a while. Steve was currently out with Sharon (Natasha smirked every time they had a date), Bucky playing with Tony in the lab, Sam out and about somewhere, and she had no idea where Natasha was. It was a quiet night for her on Steve's floor. He and Bucky shared an apartment, and as of just a month ago, shared it with Amelia as well. Steve didn't mind though. He saw her as a little sister, and she was glad. After all, if she didn't meet his approval, she and Bucky would have never lasted. Plus, she cooked, so that was a huge plus. She won over all the Avengers with her Pumpkin Chili and Zuppa Toscana, especially Tony.

When the door to the apartment opened, her heart gave a little leap and she bit back a disappointed moan when Sam entered. Not that she didn't like Sam, but he wasn't Bucky.

"Hey, girl!" he said walking in and hanging his coat on the back of the door. "Where is everyone? It's the night before Halloween! It's movie night!"

Amelia blinked. "Movie night? What?"

Sam joined her in the kitchen and put his hands on his hips. "Horror movie marathon! Night before Halloween! I declared it tradition last year. But I take it no one remembered as I see no one here."

Amelia smiled. "Apparently not. Sorry, Sam."

Sam smirked. "Don't be sorry. We're still having movie night. Come on, girl. Put your game face on. First one up is Mirrors."

Sam all but dragged her back to the living room and turned on the giant flat screen that was installed in the wall.

"Sam," she said to the soldier who was turning the TV on and searching through the movie list. "I'm not the best person to watch horror movies with. I get scared way easily and I'm so jumpy. I hate them. I scream and talk, and it's just not a pretty sight."

Sam turned around and his eyebrows shot up. "Oh no. You'll be the best person to watch them with."

"You're going to give my nightmares and then Bucky's going to come after you."

"Nah, boy will be thanking me. All those extra cuddles because you're scared you need big bad Winter Soldier to protect you ow! Woman. That actually hurt." He rubbed the part of his arm that she had pinched. He playfully glared at her as she disappeared into her bedroom only to emerge a few seconds later with a flowering fleece blanket.

"What the hell is that?" Sam asked as she sat down on the couch and wrapped up in it.

"My grandmother gave it to me," she muttered and she adjusted the blanket around herself. Sam just shook his head and took the seat next to her as the movie started.

"Okay, we are done," Tony announced taking the goggles off and setting them down on the workbench. Bucky moved and flexed his metal arm, grateful that Tony had repaired all the damage the last mission had done.

"Thanks," Bucky mumbled. "I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it," Tony said somewhat distracted by his computer. "as long as you never mutter the words Hail Hydra seriously, we're good. Oh, by the way."

Tony moved whatever image he was staring at on his monitor to the one right in front of Bucky. It was an engagement ring. A very expensive engagement ring. Bucky looked over to Tony who was wiggling his eyebrows at him. "It's time isn't it? She's been with you what, two years?"

Bucky sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Of course he had thought about it, but tying her down like that? Attaching her to a man like him? Dating was one thing, but marriage? He used to have visions of coming home to a small house with a big backyard, and baseball mitts thrown about the yard, to a dog who was always happy to see him and a beautiful wife that always had a smile for him when he walked through the door. But now? He could barely see that anymore. He was happy, content with the life he had now. Steve was there, he had regained his memories, he hadn't had a relapse or blackout in a year, and he had finally felt a little bit of relief. Having the team there for him was more than he could have hoped for. And Amelia. Amelia.

"Tony, can I be honest with you?"

Tony's playful expression fell and he shoved the rolling chair he was sitting on closer to Bucky and crossed his arms over his chest. "Listen, kid. I know what you're going to say. You're pretty easy to read right now. Guys like us, we have to hang on to the things we love. We have to make the most of the time we have right now because we don't know if we'll see tomorrow. We know that more than anyone. I almost lost Pepper in one of the worst ways possible and without her I couldn't go on. I am never, ever going to take her for granted or for once not appreciate the time I have with her. If you don't want to marry Amelia that's fine, I was giving you shit. Trying to lighten the mood. Just promise me you won't do anything stupid like push her away because it's better for her. And also, not to tell anyone about this sap fest. I have a reputation to uphold and I will not have the Winter Soldier tell everyone that Tony Stark is a big teddy bear sometimes. Got it?"

Bucky rolled his eyes and nodded. "Got it."

Tony clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Seriously though. She's a good kid. You need her. Hell we all need her. We'd either starve or get fat on the crap Happy fries up and calls food." He got up and stalked out of the lab. "And remember! We're not telling anyone!"

Bucky took a deep breath as the door slammed shut leaving him alone in the lab. Tony was right, he knew it. He was actually thinking about proposing soon, despite all the negative thoughts he had about it. He hadn't planned on spilling out his thoughts to Tony, what he was going to say instead was that he had wanted a small, intimate wedding and not the giant party he knew Tony would throw, but he let the man go on with his speech, knowing that rarely ever happened.

When Bucky had entered into his apartment 10 minutes later, he found all the lights out, the TV's volume up load and saw a quaking mass of blankets huddled next to Sam on the couch directly in front of the flat screen. He turned on the lights and almost sprang into action when Amelia, who he assumed was the shaking blanket let out a shriek. Sam just laughed and turned around, a massive grin on his face.

"Oooh! You missed it! I have never had so much fun watching a horror movie! Girl be screaming at everything!"

Bucky was so confused, but didn't have time to say anything as the blanket fell away to reveal a haphazard looking Amelia-her brown hair was static and her eyes were wide. She grabbed the remote out of Sam's hand and turned the TV off. Bucky crossed into the room, trying his best not to laugh.

"Amelia-" he said taking a seat next to her, but backed up a step back when she turned to him and he saw the look in her eyes. "Are you okay?" Amelia opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Steve and Sharon entering, both looking extremely happy.

"Now it's a party! Get your butts over here, We're almost done with Mirrors and about to start The Orphanage."

"Oh, I love horror movies!" Sharon grinned at Steve and they hurried to join Sam on the couch.

"Would anyone care if I went into the other room and watched Disney cartoons for the rest of the night?" Amelia said in a small voice.

"Don't be such a baby, Evans," came a new voice. Natasha sent her a smile as she took the vacant spot on Sam's other side. "They're just movies."

"Listen, Miss Super Spy," Amelia leaned over Sam to look at Natasha, but she didn't get very far as Bucky pulled her back, laughing softly. "You can take out a person, but let's see you try to kill a ghost." Natasha laughed outright and said she'd definitely be taking her to a haunted house the next day and Sam agreed.

"Amelia," Steve said, "You just have to keep reminding yourself they're fake. Just actors."

"Says the man that slept with the lights on for a week after seeing Night of Terror," Bucky shot at him.

Steve glared at his friend as laughter from the group filled the apartment. Bucky just laughed even harder remembering the taunting he had done when they were younger. They all settled back down once Sam stared the Orphanage. Bucky didn't really pay too much attention to the movie. He was more focused on the woman burying her face in his chest and jumping every so often. Sharon was holding on to Steve, and Nat had put her legs up on Sam's lap. He could feel the weight of the small box in his pocket and knew his decision was made. His life might have gone to a deep hell but he had fought his way back out, and damn it all if he wasn't going to keep fighting. He glanced at Steve who was resting his cheek on the top of Sharon's head. Good. The punk deserves some happiness of his own. He had lost it when Peggy passed away, wouldn't talk for three days. Bucky was glad to see him concentrate on himself after all he had done for Bucky in the past two years.

Bucky was startled out of his thoughts when Amelia yelled "FUCK! I am never having kids! Fucking little demons!" Which just sent Sam into a fit of laughter so hard they had to pause the movie. Bucky just grinned and kissed her forehead.


	5. Dancing and Lighthouses

This is probably my favorite one so far. I took a little more time on this, so hopefully it's not riddled with as many mistakes. As always, reviews are always welcome!

* * *

Bucky was so nervous that he had been staring at her door for almost 5 minutes without knocking. _Just do this, just knock. One night, it'll be harmless_. He hung his head. Harmless. Right. He should knock Steve out for getting him to agree to this. Damn punk. Sam too. Knock him out while he was at it. Both of those jerks were in on setting the two of them up. He took a deep breath and forced himself to gently knock on the door, half of him hoping she wouldn't answer. He was relieved and disappointed at the same time when he heard the door click, then open. And…wow.

Amelia, that was her name, an older, less common name. Thank god. If he met one more Jessica or Ashley.

"Hey," she said, smiling up at him through red lips. "Come on in, I'm almost ready. I just have to turn the washer and dryer off." She stood back to let him into the house and closed the door behind him. He turned to her, noticing she was a good three inches taller than the last time he had seen her, but he carefully kept his eyes on hers as he handed her the rose.

"Beautiful flower, for a beautiful girl," he said quietly through a half smile as her eyes lit up and her cheeks reddened.

"Aren't you the charmer?" she tried to joke, though she was clearly flustered. "Thank you. Make yourself at home, and I will be right back after I'm sure I have turned everything off this time."

She turned on her heel, and sauntered down the hallway, Bucky now completely taking in the way she looked in that black dress that was so tight and_-_Bucky cleared his throat as Amelia disappeared around the corner. He took in the small lake front house, and also to distract his thoughts. It was a nice house, two floors and a basement. It was very homey and also extremely blue and nautical. Directly in front of him were a set of blue carpeted stairs and a small hallway that led into a kitchen. On the right was a dining room and his left a seating room. He noticed the lighthouses and more lighthouses that decorated the room as he took a seat on the cream colored couch. Wasn't this a little…obsessive? Bucky shook his head as the sound of heels clicked on the wooden floor and when Amelia appeared he stood right up. He smiled at her, his eyes looking over her dark hair that she had curled, her red lips again, and the front view of the dress that had a somewhat modest neckline and those ridiculous shoes.

"Penney for your thoughts?" She asked with a smirk, folding her arms across her chest and slowly walking up to him, swaying her hips just enough to make the room grow a little warmer.

"You look beautiful," he whispered when she stopped, just half a foot away from him. She blushed and her smirk grew into a smile.

"Thank you," she said. "Care to hand me my coat?"

Bucky followed her gaze to the rocking chair where a navy blue coat was thrown over the back. He picked it up and held it open for her. She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as she slipped her arms in and he gave her a shoulders a soft squeeze before letting his hands fall. _Damnit Barnes,_ He hoped to God she didn't notice the different feel of his left hand. He mentally kicked himself but put on a smile when she turned around.

"I uh, feel like I should apologize," he muttered as she took his offered arm as they made their way onto the porch. "I haven't done this is a very long time."

Amelia gave his arm a gentle squeeze. "Well, I'd say you're blowing all the other dates I've had out of the water already." She locked the door behind her and he escorted her down the steps and over to the waiting black car. He opened the door for her.

"Don't say that. It's only been ten minutes," he sent her a wink as she slid into the backseat of the car and was slightly surprised by the man in front turning around to grin at her as Bucky slid into the back seat next to her.

"Hello, Miss Evans," he said. "Mr. Barnes has a great night planned for you two."

Amelia was at a loss for words and looked to Bucky. "This is Happy," he said as the man's grin got bigger. "He's our driver for the night, no matter how much I protested." He grabbed for the seat belt and clicked it into place. Amelia followed suit, but kept looking from Happy to Bucky.

"Still think this tops all your dates?"

"Uh-" Amelia stared at the back of Happy's head as the driver put on his sunglasses and started to drive down her driveway. "You have your own driver?"

"No," Bucky said, "but I uh, sometimes it's hard for me to drive. I get…anxious, I guess." He put a hand on his knee to keep his leg from tapping. She slid a little closer to him, as much as the seat belt would let her and out her hand over his. He froze as her hand landed on his metal one. He met her eyes but didn't see any shock or fear. She gave him a small smile.

"You're still taking me dancing right?"

Bucky let out a breath and grinned at her. "Yes, ma'am. I'll try not to step on your toes."

"Doubt it would hurt in these things." She tapped his leg with a toe of her shiny black heels. Her gaze then fell to their hands, she was still holding on to his metal hand, even though it was under the glove, he saw the look in her eyes. "Do…do you have a prosthetic? Is that why you always wear gloves? If you don't mind me asking." She hurriedly added.

"No, no. Uh." Bucky swallowed and couldn't meet her eyes. "Yeah, it's –I lost my arm in the army. Took a bad fall. But uh…"

"It's okay," she said. "You don't have to talk about it or explain any more than you want to. I'm sorry-"

"No, you don't have to be sorry," said Bucky. "I need to talk sometimes. That's what they tell me, anyways. But enough about me. Tonight is about you, and how I'm going to sweep you off your feet."

Amelia's mouth dropped but she couldn't help but grin as she caught the teasing glint in his eyes. "Oh really? Well, Sergeant Barnes, this girl isn't so easily swept. What do you have to say to that?"

Bucky chuckled. "I say, Miss Evans, get ready for the night of your life."

* * *

Amelia joined in Bucky's laughter as she clutched his hand and pressed herself up against him as they hurried away from the other couple they just annoyed and embarrassed. It was nearing 1 am and they had just left the dance club.

"I cannot believe you said that," she said. "The look on his face! I thought for sure he'd try to fight you."

"Nah," Bucky said, giving a quick glance over his shoulder. "Kid was too scared. I swear I saw a tail between his legs somewhere."

Amelia giggled and a shiver was sent down her spine as Bucky released her hand only to throw an arm over her shoulder as a gust of wind kicked up. He had been right. It really had been the night of her life. Dinner was a little awkward at first, but once their food had arrived they began to warm up to each other. She had told him how the lawyer she had worked for suddenly retired without a notice and shut the firm down, leaving her without a job, hence the coffee shop gig. And she assured him the lighthouses weren't hers, but her aunts because it was her aunt's house she lived in temporarily. She hated living by the lake, it was always too windy, but she had started to like the quiet outside of the city. Bucky had told her that he had been in the army, was a POW, but couldn't remember much of what happened. Amelia didn't push him, and he tried to keep the conversation about her, and she humored him, but she still had questions of her own. She made sure not to ask any hard questions, especially about his time in the army. He had tensed up a bit at the dance hall when she called him 'soldier' but quickly recovered with a "just call me James, doll." And oh the dance hall. He had taken her swing dancing and damn was he a good dancer. He was joking about sweeping her off her feet. He had literally done it twice. He knew exactly where to place his hands and feet and he was an amazing good teacher. He had actually made her forget the world around her when the band played "Close Your Eyes" a cover of a Michael Buble song. The way his forehead had rested on hers and his hold on her waist was all she could think of. He had taken her one hand and held it to his chest, like he never wanted to let her go.

They arrived at the car and once again, Bucky opened the door for her. As he rounded the car, there was a slight skip in his step. Amelia hadn't bothered with the damn seat belt for the night as Happy drove off. Instead she scooted across the seat right up to Bucky and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Do me a favor, James," she said sleepily as he wrapped an arm around her. "Don't tell any of my girlfriends you swept me so easily."

"You got it, doll."

The drive home was quiet and Bucky almost hated to leave her at her door. Especially when she kissed the corner of his mouth and let it linger just a second longer than what she should have. He had a hard time fighting back the grin when he slid into the front seat.

"I'm glad you had a good time tonight, sir," Happy said gently as he drove off. "You deserve it."

Bucky nodded his thanks and leaned his had back on the seat, reveling at how much he had felt like his old self for the first time.


	6. At the Gym

Thank you all so much for the favorites, the follows and the reviews! :D You guys make me happy and are so appreciated! :D This one's shorter, but there will be another coming later today. Another date early on with Bucky and Amelia.

* * *

It had taken quite a few months after Bucky regained his memories to spar and train with Steve again. He hadn't trusted himself not to hurt him, and just remembering shooting and almost killing him was painful enough, he didn't need to have it happen again. The first time he agreed, Tony and Nat almost had to blackmail him. Tony refused to do any more work on his arm and Nat well…she gave him that look. They had gone easy on each other, just doing a short routine and over time Bucky began to feel more and more comfortable and laughed outright when he had flipped Steve on his ass. _The look on your face, punk!_ And now their work outs were routine, happening almost every morning. The others joined them in the Stark gym when they could. Tony and Happy usually took over the boxing ring with Clint and Natasha doing their own thing in the back corner. Sam kept his routines to himself, jump roping, boxing bags, and running around Central Park. Steve and Bucky would join him, the first time both did, Steve whizzed past him with his usual "On your left" and the two super soldiers could have sworn Sam almost fell over when Bucky ran by with an "On your right."

So this morning it was nothing out of the usual, except Tony and Happy kept glancing over at Bucky at the punching bag. Steve was on the other side of the bag, holding it in place, and Bucky knew he was holding back a grin. Punks, all of them. He knew what they wanted, and he'd give it to them, but he'd make them wait. Watch them squirm for a bit.

"You know," Steve said as Bucky punched the bag, "Tony's not going to leave you alone until you tell them how it went."

"I know," Bucky mumbled throwing a few more punches. "None his damn business, though."

Steve chuckled. "Yeah, but you've been practically skipping around since you came home last night, Buck. I haven't seen you this happy since Carol Mulligan agreed to go to the soda shop with you when you were sixteen." Steve groaned at the force of the bag into his chest. "Come on Buck. At least tell me."

Bucky took a breath and lowered his arms, he met Steve's eye and the captain's grin spread when he saw the playful glint in his best friend's eye. "It went great, man. Felt like myself. Damnit, Steve, if you cry I'm knocking you on your ass. Again."

Steve laughed. "You're a jerk. I'm just happy for you is all. It's really good to see you like this. And I won't say anything more. I promise." Bucky stared at him, waiting. "You're going to ask her out again right?"

Bucky laughed. "Yeah, man. Yeah. I'm going to give her a call later today."

"Uh, No!" Tony called over to them from the ring. "Dating protocol says you have to wait at least three days! Or else you'll sound desperate and lonely. And come on! You have to give us the details. You're glowing so much over there I want to ask if you're due!"

"For the love of God, do not take dating advice from Tony." The four men turned to see Pepper Pots stalk into the room, her heels clicking on the hard wooden floor as she glared at Tony. She looked intimidating in her crisp black suit and dark green blouse. Natasha wasn't far behind, also in a skirt suit. She smirked as the boys froze at their entrance. Pepper sent a gentle smile to Bucky.

"I'm glad you had a good time last night, James," she said with Natasha behind her sending him a wink. "if you want to call her, call her. Don't listen to Tony. It'll only end in a giant mess."

Bucky returned her smile and thanked her. Her gaze then turned to Tony and she cleared her throat. He stared at her with wide eyes. "What? Where are you two off to?"

"Press conference," Pepper snapped. "One that requires your presence. And no, you cannot skip this one. Again. Go shower. I already picked out your suit." And with that she turned on her heel and stormed out of the gym.

"I wouldn't mess with her today, Stark," Natasha said once Pepper disappeared. "She took one hot phone call this morning and has been steaming ever since."

Tony sighed and excited the ring with Happy, the two bickering the whole way out. Natasha approached Bucky and Steve once she was sure the other two were out of ear shot.

"I'm glad the date went well, Barnes," she said quietly. "Maybe you should give Cap here a kick in the ass about Sharon."

Steve glared at Natasha.  
"Still lousy with the dames," Bucky mumbled, clapping his best friend on the shoulder. "Has nothing I ever done rubbed off yet?"

"You guys are hilarious."


	7. Apple Pie

All of the fluff! Just some fluff for your Sunday. :) Enjoy!

* * *

The sound of laughter filled the small house as Amelia shared a rather embarrassing story from her senior prom. She and Bucky were seated on her small couch, each with a glass of wine. They had just finished dinner, which Amelia had cooked. "You swept me off my feet, I'll sweep you off yours. Through your stomach, though. I'm a pretty good cook." Pretty good was an understatement. Their second date had been to a small carnival, and Bucky had won her a giant panda bear and they had "accidentally" stumbled across Steve and Natasha. Amelia has gripped Bucky's hand a bit tighter under Natasha's stare. Even though the red head was smiling, it hadn't reached her eyes. Bucky knew she had been measuring the poor girl up. She had already dipped into her past, reading through all of Amelia's past school records, driving records, etc. Knew everything there was so know about her and had given her the clear. But that didn't mean Natasha liked her, and Amelia knew she was being judged. But Steve was sincere, having talked with her at the coffee shop during their visits.

Their third date was spent at the park where a rather playful dog had jumped onto Amelia, getting muddy paw prints all over her jeans and shirt. She didn't mind too much though, she liked dogs and said that mud comes out easy enough. And now their fourth date was quieter, just the two of them at her aunt's house next to a small lake about a 40 minutes outside the city. Bucky had been extremely nervous about this one. All the other dates he knew one of the team had been tailing them, just in case they needed to step in. But no one had followed him this time. Amelia had a natural talent of making him feel calm and comfortable though. She was very at ease with him and he was grateful for it. Most new people he met were tense around him, especially if they noticed his arm. He normally covered it up with a glove, and people didn't say anything. Amelia hadn't said anything yet, and he hadn't shown her. Although, tonight, he planned on it.

"There were so many pictures taken," Amelia said through her giggles. "I'll never live it down. We'll be 80 and my friends will still give me shit for it."

"That just means they're good friends is all," Bucky said, setting his glass down on her coffee table. "Amelia, uh, I hate to break up the mood but I want to show you something before I chicken out."

Amelia's smile fell a little with his serious tone, but she set her glass down and scooted closer to him, turning so her whole body was facing him. Bucky fiddled with the glove on his left hand a bit and didn't meet her eye. "I told you I had a prosthetic because I lost my arm in the army. But uh…I didn't tell you that it wasn't my choice of prosthetic. I was captured, tortured…and they uh. Well." He slid the glove off and rolled up his sleeve, showing the metal up to his elbow. He still couldn't meet her eye, even when she gently ran her finger tips over his metal fingers. She took his hand in both of hers and made gentle circles over his palm.

"You can't feel this, can't you?" She whispered.

Bucky shook his head. "Almost. There are sensors telling me someone's touching me and how, but it's different." She laced her fingers with his metal ones and used her free hand to move his face to look at her. When he did she wasted no time pressing her lips to his. They had kissed before, but not like this. Amelia was pressing herself to him and he was pulling her closer. She tasted of wine and steak and he was so very aware of what her hips were doing. But she slowed down, and pulled away. She ran her hand through his hair and his eyes fluttered shut.

"You found my weakness," he whispered, leaning into her hand.

She pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Thank you for showing me." He lifted his metal hand to her face, gently holding her still and she smiled at him, pressing a kiss to his palm. "So. James Barnes." She lifted an eyebrow and he couldn't tell if…wait…what was that look? She knew something.

"I have a homemade apple pie in the kitchen," she said. "Would you like some?"

Bucky almost laughed. He really couldn't believe this girl. "I'd love some."

Amelia grinned and stood up, taking her with him and leading him into the kitchen where, sure enough, was an apple pit sitting on top of the stove. Once they each had a piece Amelia had hopped onto the counter, and kept eyeing him until Bucky sat his half eaten slice down and crossed his arms. He should be annoyed, with that damn arrogant smirk she kept giving him, but he couldn't bring himself to when she looked so damn cute with her hair casually pulled back and the light blue casual dress she wore.

"All right," he said. "What do you know?"

She sent him an innocent look. "I assure you have no idea what you're talking about." Bucky made a "humph" sort of noise and closed the distance between them, taking the plate and fork out of her hands and setting them down. He placed a hand on either side of her on the counter, closing her in. He checked her face for passing emotion, specifically a wave of fear, but he didn't find one. She was either a very good actress or she really wasn't afraid.

"The game's up," he muttered.

Amelia slid her hands up and down his chest and he fought so hard to suppress a moan. She'd surely feel his heart start to race if she kept that up.

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"No guarantees, doll."

Amelia takes a breath and wraps her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the hair at the base of his neck. "It wasn't hard to figure out you know. I figured you'd tell me after a while, but when you hang with Captain America and don't give me a fake name, putting two and two together was extremely easy, Sergeant James 'Bucky' Barnes. Plus you look almost exactly the same as all the pictures."

As he tensed, she lowered her eyes and her hands fell with them, the red in her cheeks reaching her ears. He knew she had known, knew she wasn't stupid, but hearing her say it was a different matter. He almost wanted to leave, to relieve her of the mess, but he couldn't make himself move.

"You're not…you're not afraid?" He could barely get the words out.

"Should I be?"

Bucky stood straighter and took her face between his hands so she'd look at him. Her dark eyes were beginning to glisten. "No." And he kissed her, and she responded. She grabbed at the loops of his jeans, tugging him closer. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands slid underneath his shirt. The temperature between them rose as they each went for more, tongues, lips. When she told him where her bedroom was he wasted no time. They became a tangled mass in between the sheets and when she yelled out James and dug her nails into his back, he released, gently falling on top of her, but holding his weight so she could breathe.

They laid in silence for a bit, letting their hearts calm and enjoying the other. Amelia made light circles on his chest with her fingers as Bucky closed his eyes and letting everything melt away except for this night.

"So what's the male equivalent of a cougar?" Amelia said lifting herself up to look at him. "The army doesn't pay enough for me to be considered a gold digger. There has to be a word for this."

Bucky's eyes widened and then he just lost it. His laughter set off a relieved grin on Amelia's face.


	8. Of Moms and Softball Shorts

This kind of sounds like the end, but it's really not. There's a lot more. I spent pretty much all day on this, so I hope you really enjoy it. :) Reviews are always welcome. And thank you so much to everyone following, favoring and reviewing. You guys are amazing. :)

* * *

Bucky had woken up to Amelia hogging the blanket and her back pressed into his chest more times than he could count. But today was different. Today he knew. And he couldn't keep the smile off his face when he pulled her closer and she turned in his arms to press her face against his chest.

"Your stupid phone kept buzzing. Tell Steve I'm going to kick his ass if he calls one more time." He hadn't seen her grab it from the night stand, but she smacked it into hip and curled back up to drift back into sleep. Bucky took the phone, courtesy of Stark, to see that he had three missed calls from Steve, a text from Nat, a picture messages from Sam with the caption "bow chika bow wow!" and a video call from Tony. He quickly sent a mass text to all of them stating he was okay and where he was. Hopefully that'll more than satisfy all of them. He had told them before he left that he planned to propose, but he hadn't gotten around to it the night before. The timing just felt off and honestly, he was so nervous. He knew he'd be bombarded when they got home, but for now, he basked in the quiet sound of Amelia breathing.

He wasn't a good cook, but he pleaded with Amelia to let him help, at least with the bacon. It had taken some convincing, but Amelia finally let him, but kept hovering.

"Woman!" he finally exclaimed playing a game of keep away with her tongs. "I have never seen someone so protective of cookware!"

"I'm sorry! I just, ugh! Fine!" She went back over to the sink to finish cutting up the peppers for the omelets. "The last time I had someone help me cook, Tony blew up the damn toaster."

"Then I'm guess I'm something special," he sent her a wink and she flushed.

"Oh, you're special all right," she said, tending to the eggs. "I have-"

Amelia froze when the doorbell rang and a knock sounded on the door. "Amelia!" Came a muffled yell.

Amelia paled. "Oh my god it's my mother." She met Bucky's eyes. "And you're in your underwear. She's going to see you if you go up the stairs. Oh my God, is this seriously happening it's like a bad chick flick. Uh, hold on, Mom!"

"Amelia, open this door! Who's car is that?"

Amelia groaned and Bucky was torn between laughter and terror as he really was only on his boxers and an undershirt. He couldn't possibly imagine a more ridiculous situation. Well, except the time when he woke up with refrigerator magnets on his arm spelling out-

"Mom! I can hear you! You can stop knocking already! Jesus."

"You have a boy in there don't you? Amelia Anne, you open this door, _right now!_"

Amelia looked to Bucky. "I have a sweatshirt and an old pair of large softball shorts in the basement. They should fit you." Bucky nodded and disappeared down the dark steps as Amelia adjusted her camisole and pajama pants. Bucky felt around in the dark until he found the hanging bulb and clicked it on. It was musty and cold down here. It half reminded him of the cell they kept him in when he wasn't in cryo. He was able to not let it bother him like he used to. He realized he could never get away from those memories. A part of him almost wish he could completely forget about them, but he wouldn't. He would stop letting Hydra control him, even when they physically couldn't anymore. He had been down here multiple times before. He and Amelia liked to retreat to her lake house when they wanted time away from the tower. It was peaceful out here. Bucky dug through a hamper of clean, but almost forgotten about clothes as he heard Amelia's footsteps above his head.

She opened the front door with a glare at the older woman who stuffed a grocery bag into her arms and stormed on past her. "Hello to you too, Mom." Amelia grumbled slamming the door shut behind her. Carol Evans entered the kitchen the same time as Bucky was closing the door to the small basement, glad in one of Amelia's oversized black sweatshirts and dark green softball shorts. A small dragon patch had been half worn off on the one side.

"So it is a boy," Carol said stiffly and turned to glare at her daughter. Bucky could see the resemblance. Same hair and eye color, however Amelia was taller, more slender than her mother.

"Mom," Amelia said setting the grocery bag down on the small kitchen table. "This is James. James, this is my mom. Carol."

"Ma'am," said Bucky. "I'm sorry this isn't the most appropriate way of meeting you."

"You really should have called, Mom." Amelia put her hands on her hips and glared daggers at the older woman.

"Clearly," Carol growled at her daughter before turning back to Bucky. She wore a very clean and pressed outfit of khakis and dark red blouse, and they way she held herself was very intimidating. "Amelia tells me you were a Sergeant?"

"Yes, Ma'am, U.S. Army. Although, not anymore," he said. "I served my time."

Carol said nothing, but sized him up and down before lifting a well plucked eyebrow. "And what do you do now?"

"I work for Stark Industries," Bucky said easily. He tried not to catch Amelia's eye behind her mother's cool stare. "In their HR department."

Amelia clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh, and glared at Bucky over her first. Bucky kept his cool, though. Well, as much as he could in Amelia's clothes, knowing full well her mother knew exactly how she caught the two of them.

"Uh huh…and what are your intentions with my daughter? Besides of course, your late night escapades."

"Mother!"

"Amelia, you have been dating this boy for a very long time and not once brought him home to meet me?" Amelia took a step back as the shorter woman rounded on her. "I have every right to be concerned when my daughter disappears for days at a time and never tells me anything of this mysterious man she's seeing." Amelia was at a loss for words and Carol turned back to Bucky. "Well, Sergeant?"

"I intend to marry her, Ma'am," he said quietly. The silence was deafening. Amelia had caught her breath in her throat and her hand dropped away from her mouth. Carol was clearly taken a back, but she composed herself quickly.

"I see. And you can take care of her, I assume? Surely they pay well at Stark Industries?"

"Taking care of her is all I care about, Mrs. Evans," Bucky said in truth.

Carol looked from him to her stunned daughter who was still staring at the soldier with wide eyes. "Well. Then I expect to see the both of you at dinner tonight. Are you parents around, James?"

Bucky shook his head; a slight pang erupted in his chest at the memories of his parents. "No, Ma'am. They both passed away when I was younger."

"I am very sorry to hear that," Carol said with sincerity. "Still, dinner at 7 then. Don't either of you dare to miss it." She gave Bucky another look over and exited the house. It wasn't until the sound of her car roared to life that Amelia even moved. It was Bucky's turn to blush. He nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"I uh, this wasn't how I imagined this would go." He closed the distance between them and took her hands in his. "The ring is upstairs, but-" Amelia took in a breath as he knelt down on his knee. "Amelia. I've had one hell of a difficult life. Coming back from it was painful and slow. I'm more grateful to Steve and everyone than they could possibly know. They became my family and without them, I'd still be the Winter Soldier. A mindless assassin at Hydra's bidding. And then there's you. Amelia Anne Evans. You're not a soldier, not a spy, not a field agent. You're just a normal girl with a normal job. And that was exactly what I needed. You've been so patient and strong and wonderful. You are so wonderful. You make me feel like myself. Like Bucky before the war, before the 107th, and I can't thank you enough for that. When I'm with you, I'm not the Winter Soldier. He completely disappears when I'm with you. And that makes you the most important thing in my life. And I promise you, I will spend the rest of my life taking care of you, protecting you. Will you marry me?"

Amelia sniffed and let the tears fall down her face. She stared down at the man kneeling before her. A man they had broken so badly that had came back with a fight. He had literally been through hell and walked back out. She dropped to her knees so they were eye level. "Of course I will."

Bucky felt like he could burst. He pulled her to him, his lips crashing into hers.

"So we're throwing a big party, right? I throw the best parties. You gotta go all out, kid."

"Girl, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I don't know if you know this, but he's a little crazy."

'Congratulations, guys. I'm really happy for both of you. And I'm real proud of you, Buck."

"It's about damn time, Barnes. I hope you recorded it to show Steve. Sharon's starting to get antsy."


	9. Middle Names

This one turned out like nothing I had originally imagined. It was supposed to be lighthearted and funny about Amelia getting angry with them, but it turned serious rather quickly. There are some light hearted moments, however, so it's not too intense.

Thank you all again for reading, and as always, reviews are amazing. :)

* * *

Amelia was scared. She had never been more scared in her entire life. When Pepper had called her saying that Bucky had been badly hurt on a mission that he wasn't supposed to be on in the first place, she had had a panic attack. It took Pepper almost thirty minutes to calm her down, and she barely said a word on the jet. Now, Amelia was rushing onto the medic base where Bucky, Steve, Clint and Tony were all being seen to. Not caring that it was raining, she had long lost Pepper behind her against the redhead's protests saying she would need the proper clearance. She didn't care. Her husband, already injured from a previous mission, had gone on another, more dangerous assignment. She brushed passed a few Marines but when she reached the MP's at the door, she refused to let her in. She yelled that her husband was inside, possibly dying, but they kept denying her, saying she wasn't cleared. That's when she lost it. She tried to make a go for them, but was held back.

"_You let me in there this instant, my husband is in there with the other Avengers and I swear to God if you don't let me in there-_."

"Ma'am, you need to calm down, or you'll be escorted off the base." Thankfully, Pepper had caught up just in time. She flashed some cards and did some name dropping. The MP's glared at Amelia, but finally let her through with Pepper. Pepper was saying something to her but she didn't process it. All she cared about was finding Bucky. She weaved through nurses and doctors looking for the room number Pepper had told her. She only stopped once to ask a small nurse, and took off again after she was given the directions. Amelia barely registered shoving past Nick Fury who was just outside the room speaking to Maria Hill and some guy she didn't recognize. She'd regret that later, but she didn't care. Bucky was sitting up on the bed nearest the window with Sam occupying the other one. He was lying down with a patch covering his forehead and his left bicep was wrapped. He sported a few more bumps and bruises along his arms and chest. Two nurses hovered over Bucky, however, and Steve stood at the edge of his bed, but the Captain took a step back when he noticed her entering the room.

Amelia went to lunge for Bucky but Steve grabbed her arm and told her to wait until the nurses finished sewing his waist back together. She took in the sight of the long gash across his stomach and the bruises that were already beginning to form. There was a lot of blood. A lot. It was a good thing blood didn't make her queasy. When she reached Bucky's eyes he gave her a look that was a mix of guilt and relief. She had no idea what he saw in her face. She had so much going on in her head and she must have been shaking because Steve grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'll be okay, doll," Bucky said quietly, trying to give her the half smile she loved so much, but he flinched when the nurse made a difficult stitch.

"You better be," came a booming voice. They all turned to see Nick Fury stalk into the room. "That was serious shit you pulled there, Barnes. But I'm glad you did. You got those kids out of there and that lab is completely destroyed. However, you pull a stunt like that again and you'll be in even bigger trouble than a couple of broken ribs." He glared at the wounded soldier through his eye. Even though SHIELD was no more, Fury had managed to start an underground organization with some remaining agents (and Stark funds that Tony was providing, along with other funds from governments they couldn't speak about) to make sure Hydra didn't get started again.

"Yes, sir," Bucky answered through a grimace as one of the nurses pressed an alcohol pad against his wound. Fury nodded, caught Steve's eye, then his gaze went to Amelia. She was pale and shaking, and the knuckles of the hand linked with Steve's were white, her eyes never left the gash on her husband's stomach.

"I hope you're planning on giving this girl flowers or something," He said as he walked out of the room.

"Amelia," Steve said quietly. "Do you want to sit down?" She shook her head no, barely processing his question. She was gripping his hand as the thought of how easily Bucky couldn't have made it. She didn't need, nor want to know the details, but seeing him like this, with the giant gash, and the cuts all over his flesh arm and the dents in his metal one. His hair had blood in it and bags were under his eyes. Amelia probably looked crazy as well. Her hair was wet and the rain had soaked through her thin coat. Her feet were wet in her shoes and her hand was still cold inside Steve's, even though his skin was warm.

Bucky cried out when the nurse sewed a stitch against what was probably a broken rib. Steve drew Amelia closer. "Come get some coffee with me," he leaned down to ask in her ear. Amelia drew in a deep breath and shook her head. In her wild and crazy hysteria, she had to keep seeing Bucky. To make sure he was still alive and staying that way. The one nurse finished her stitching and the other began to wrap his waist.

"I take it you're Mrs. Barnes?" The one nurse said to Amelia as she threw away her bloody gloves and gauze.

"Yeah," Amelia tried to say, but her voice cracked.

"Your husband will be fine," she said in an almost bored voice. "He suffered two broken ribs, and along with the minor cuts and bruises along his arm and chest, a severe cut across his abdomen. However, none of them are life threatening and with the proper rest, he should heal in no time. Doctor Wells will be in shortly with his prescription for pain medication."

"Thank you," Amelia said to the nurses as they packed their things and left the room. Steve let go of Amelia's hand and she carefully sat down on the bed next to Bucky as Steve wandered over to Sam, who was waking up.

Bucky lifted his flesh hand to his wife's face, brushing the wet hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry."

"Damn right, you're sorry!" She burst, startling everyone in the room. "Are you fucking kidding me? Do you realize what the hell you put me through!? For me to wake up and you're gone and the only thing I have is a stupid little note!? Does your shoulder hurt?"

"What, no, wh-OW! Amelia, what the hell?"

"James Buchanan Barnes I swear to god if you EVER do this again I WILL kill you! And YOU! Steven Grant!" She stood up and rounded on the captain. Sam's eyes went wide and he was half torn between laughing and cowering under the blankets. "You're his friend, his captain, his whatever, you should have known better than to let him come out on the field when he wasn't fully healed from the other damn mission you JUST got back from! Do you want to-" Amelia stopped herself short. She had been going to say "do you want to lose him again?" but she couldn't bring herself to. Steve must have known, though, because his eyes turned dark and he pulled her to him, enveloping her in a tight hug. She tried to break free of his hold, but he wouldn't let her. He knew she was angry, and she could pound on him all she wanted. He would probably save Bucky from a third broken rib if she didn't calm down.

"You know," Bucky said pushing himself to sit a little higher in his bed and trying to break the tension. "The last time I checked, her last name is Barnes, not Rodgers. Can I have my wife back, please?"

Steve loosened his hold on Amelia and she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," she whispered to him.

"It's okay," he said just as quietly. She tried to give him a smile, but her muscles just weren't listening. She sat back down on Bucky's bed and hugged him as carefully as she could.

"I love you," she said. "I love you so much. God, Bucky, I was so scared when Pepper called."

"I'm sorry, Amelia," Bucky wrapped his flesh arm around her, and she noticed his metal one hung at his side. "I won't leave like that again, I promise."

"You better not." She pressed his lips to his and didn't care that he smelled like blood and sweat. She was just so relieved he was alive. "So. You going to tell me why you can't move your left arm?"

"No worries, Mrs. Wouldn't Let Me Throw The Wedding ," came the voice of Tony Stark. "I can have Tin Man oiled up and working in no time. Yeesh. Barnes. Fury wasn't kidding." The billionaire stopped at the foot of Sam's bed, not wanting to come any closer to the couple. "Anyways, there are a couple MP's at the door, rattling their mouths off. According to them, there is a mad woman on the grounds that attacked them because they wouldn't let her through the doors. Also, we could all hear your crazy shrieking down the hall and people are starting to talk about the little girl taking it out on Captain America and his The Winter Soldier. You guys are never going to live this down. "

All heads turned to Amelia. She grew red under their stares. Now that she was calmer, her thoughts were becoming more rational.

"You attacked-"

"They should have been let me in."

Sam laughed and Steve shook his head, but there was a smile tugging at his lips.

"Amelia, they could have arrested you," Bucky said in astonishment.

Tony scoffed. "Pepper wouldn't have let them. Let me see that arm, kid." Tony rolled up next to Bucky's bed, pulling a few gadgets out of his pockets. Amelia moved to the other side of the bed to let him work and grabbed Bucky's hand, lacing her fingers with his and pressing a kiss on his knuckles. She pulled his wedding ring out of her pocket and slipped it on his finger. He wore it on his right hand because, well, dyeing the metal gold looked stupid no matter how many times Tony protested, and no, they weren't going to get a cute inscription on his arm either.

"Amelia?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"Remind me to never make you so mad that you middle name me."

Amelia smiled. "I don't even know your middle name, Sam."

"Good. It's staying that way.


	10. Star Spangled Man

Man did I love writing this chapter. :D

* * *

Their first Halloween together Tony had decided to throw a big party as Amelia's, _Welcome to the team, kid. If you can survive one of my shindigs, you can survive anything. Almost. Plus I love Halloween. And yes, Barton, costumes are required, and no you can't go in your old SHIELD uniform with bad zombie makeup, that's not clever. _Bucky knew what he was going to wear right away, but Steve was having trouble. He wasn't one to dress up, but he knew he wouldn't be able to skip out on the party and if he didn't have a costume on his own, Tony had a bright yellow chicken suit just waiting for him in his closet. Bucky spent three days throwing out ideas to Steve before he gave up. _I'm done with you, punk. I don't remember you ever being this difficult. _

"I might have an idea for you, Steve," Amelia said one night while Bucky was in the shower. "I heard one night that Bucky never got to see your show."

So when Halloween came about, everyone, sans Tony, was in Steve and Bucky's living room waiting for Steve to come out of the bathroom. Bucky looked dashing in his tux and long black cape as Dracula. _I know the cheap teeth are stupid, that's the point, Stark! And for the sixth time, no! I don't want your dentist to provide fang caps. _His hair was slicked down with more gel than usual and Natasha had powdered his face and applied a light purple coloring and some light eyeliner around his eyes. He protested about the make up at first, but _If you're going as a vampire, you're going to look like a vampire. _And he didn't argue with Natasha after that. Bruce was dressed as Einstein sans white hair, and Sam was clad in a full Michael Jackson 'Thriller' outfit. Clint and Natasha wore matching outfits as Bonnie and Clyde, as a fedora and fake pistol were the closet Clint would come to wearing a costume. They had all been waiting on Steve for almost a full half an hour when Bucky popped the fake teeth out of his mouth.

"Steven!" He yelled from his seat on the couch. "If you don't come out in 30 seconds, we are coming in after you." They heard the click of the lock on the bathroom door.

"Bucky, I just want to say, if this doesn't prove I'm never giving up on you, then nothing ever will."

Bucky was torn between being horrified, confused and extremely uncomfortable. The other Avengers glanced around to one another, not exactly sure where this was going, whether they should give those two some alone time, or send Steve down to Banner's lab. The shock of silence when Steve stepped out into the living room was deafening. It was Bucky who lost it first; literally doubling over in his seat, holding onto his stomach. Natasha was shaking in silent laughter, holding onto Clint for support. Bruce wasn't laughing, but he was trying really hard to hide his smile. Sam's mouth was hanging open and he kept looking Steve up and down.

"Do you know you're wearing tights?"

Steve placed his hands on his hips, growing red under the fabric mask. "Tony said he wanted us to wear a costume. I thought my first one would do just fine."

It was better made and more elaborate than the original one he had worn in the 40's, but he was wearing his Captain America costume from his old show tour. He even had the shield. It was plastic, but it looked the same. There were tear tracks through Bucky's make up when he finally sat upright in the chair and his sides hurt.

"Uh, Steve," Bruce said gently. "Are you sure you want to do this? You know Tony is going to have a thousand photographs all over the internet by the morning."

"Try tonight," Natasha said, still giggling.

"Well, it wasn't initially my idea, but-" Steve said just as the door opened. Amelia walked in, not in costume, just jeans and a t-shirt. But her makeup was carefully done. Her winged, black eyeliner was perfectly drawn and her dark red lipstick was the perfect shade for her skin tone.

"Oh my goodness, Steve," she said, entering into the living. "That outfit…really don't leave much to the imagination, does it?"

Steve quickly placed the shield in front of himself and grew a brighter shade of red under the mask.

"Um, excuse me," said Clint, gesturing to Amelia. "Costumes are mandatory. Where's yours? If she doesn't have to wear one I'm not"

"Pepper has it," she explained. "I just wanted to say hey and that I'd be meeting you guys downstairs. Bucky, were you…were you crying?"

"I had seen posters, and even nabbed a comic book or two, but seeing this in person, I can't-I just…"

Amelia giggled and leaned over him to give him a quick kiss. "You look good, by the way. But you should probably fix your face before you go downstairs. Dracula's not very scary with tear tracks. I'll see you guys downstairs! Don't have too much fun without me!"

The music was loud, almost too loud, but no one really seemed to care. The dance floor was full, the bar was almost full and Bucky had to turn down more girls than he could count. Steve however, almost literally couldn't keep the girls off if him. It took him almost an hour to cross the giant party room to get to Bucky at the bar.

"Is this what it feels like to be you?" Steve asked, exasperated, accepting a drink from Bucky.

"Well, I never had to actually bat them away with a shield," said the sergeant eying a group of Playboy Bunnies that kept following Steve everywhere. "Hey, you haven't seen Amelia in the mass of estrogen have you?"

Steve shook his head, avoiding his eye. "No, no I haven't."

"Uh, please tell me you are not going to wear that on our next mission." Tony came sliding up to them with a drink in hand wearing one of his Armani suits. "Spandex isn't practical in any way, shape or form."

"What happened to 'costumes are mandatory'?" Steve grumbled.

Tony undid two buttons on his shirt to reveal a Batman t-shirt underneath. "I'm Bruce Wayne."

"No, see, that's not fair-"

Whatever Bucky was going to say, he was cut off by the lights going out and the music stopping.

"That's my cue," Steve mumbled and took off.

The back lights on the stage lit up, revealing a blue background with a giant white star. "Stark," said Bucky.

"It's not me." More lights lit up, revealing a red and blue pattern on the sides of the stage.

A triumphant sort of music started to play and the Ironette girls came out on the stage. However, their outfits weren't the tight red and gold shorts, but that of the USO Girls…

_Who's strong and brave here to save the American way?_

"You're shitting me." Tony almost dropped his drink and Bucky did drop his.

_Not all of us can storm a beach, or drive a tank, but there's still a way all of us can fight._

Screams and cat calls erupted from the crowd as Steve sauntered onto the stage amidst the American clad girls with their blue sailor hats and striped skirts.

"Stark, is this really happening?" Tony was too shocked to even move, let alone answer.

_Who vows to fight like a man for what's right night and day?_

_Who will campaign door-to-door for America,_

_Carry the flag shore to shore for America,_

_From Hoboken to Spokane,_

_The Star Spangled Man with a Plan!_

The show went on just as it did in the 40's, but with better music and much louder cheers from the crowd and a much more confident Captain America. The crowd was eating it up and when it came time for Steve to lift the motor cycle, there was only one girl on top of it instead of the usual three. She saluted the audience as fireworks boomed and streamers exploded into the crowd.

Bucky and Tony were still speechless when the lights came back on and the DJ made some announcement about how the performance was, but now it was time to yell timber because it's going down.

"Pepper!" Tony called when he finally came to after he realized his fiancé was approaching him in a navy blue gown with a matching sparkling organza train and matching opera gloves. A sparkling tiara sat on her head with her red hair pulled into a neatly done chignon. Pepper hadn't been surprised by how many times she was asked who she was. Anastasia wasn't a very popular cartoon movie, especially with adults, but it was her niece's favorite movie, and on the rare time they came to visit, the little one always requested they watch it together. "Was this your idea?" Tony asked her when she arrived. "Why didn't you tell me? You know I don't like surprises. I'm going to have to burn my eyes out now."

"It's Halloween, Tony-"

"Yes! Exactly, _Pepper_! It at least should have been some creepy Monster Mash, not Captain Spangles. And those are my Ironettes! Mine!"

The two were still bickering as Pepper led him away before he realized that Steve and Amelia, who was dressed in a USO Girl outfit, were on their way to the bar to a still stunned Bucky. The sergeant watched as people came up for pictures and Amelia stayed in 'character' giving a pin up posed salute for each. Bucky's hand twitched as he really didn't know what to do with himself at her and Steve's display. He had never, ever seen her like this. She was never this bold, and he had no idea how to feel. Well, he knew how he _felt_, he didn't know what to do with those feelings.

By the time Steve and Amelia had finally made their way over to him, Steve had taken the mask off and was patient while Bucky took in Amelia's costume. He had to tell himself to close his mouth.

"You know," he said when he regained his composure. "You two should really warn a guy when you do stunts like that. I think my heart stopped when you got on that bike."

"Aw, but then that would have ruined the surprise, Serg." Amelia said, placing an arm on his shoulder and the other on her hip. She would be the death of him this night. Was his suit getting tight? "Did you enjoy the show? Steve had said you never got the chance to see it. Plus, being one of Cap's girls was always looked up to in the performing world, and I couldn't turn the chance down. No matter how short these damn skirts are..." She tugged a little bit at the skirt in question, but it didn't make much of a difference.

"Sam and Clint recorded the whole thing," Steve said, crossing his arms across his chest with an amused grin. "I know you used to joke about missing it when it toured, so if you ever want to watch it again when you're feeling sad or-umph."

Bucky turned his attention to Amelia, who had now laid her hand on his knee. "So uh, that outfit's yours right? I mean, it's not a loaner?"

"It was made specifically for me, so I'd say it's mine." She fiddled a little with his Dracula cape. "Why?"

"I have a replica of my old uniform upstairs." Bucky's face was so close to hers she could feel his breath on her lips. "What do you say we get out of here?"

"I say, I'll show you a good time before you ship out, soldier." Bucky grabbed her hand and they raced away before Steve could even think to say anything.

"You know, this could actually be good for him." Steve jumped at the sound of Sharon Carter's gentle voice beside him. She was dressed as Marilyn Monroe and was holding a drink on her hand. "A little reminder and role play of his past self could really help with-"

She cut herself off at the look Steve gave her and set her drink down on the bar. "Come on and dance with me, Captain. Maybe I'll sing Happy Birthday if you don't step on my toes."

"Birthday? But it's not…_oh._"

* * *

Teeheeheeheehee ;)


	11. Christmas

Edited! Okay, I edited this a bit. Let me know how you like this version instead. :) This chapter is still a work in progress.

* * *

The first time Amelia witnessed one of Bucky's relapses was just before Christmas. Amelia was just coming home from the grocery store and had plans to cook for the Avengers. She had all their favorite foods and with one last morning trip to the store she would finally be ready. She had gotten up long before Bucky, no matter how much he had protested she stay in the warm bed with him, she had to get started as early as possible. Some of the food would take hours to cook. She was humming some Christmas carols when she entered back into Steve and Bucky's apartment. She didn't live with them yet, but she was given a key. She had been smiling when she saw Bucky at the table.

"Hey, sweetheart. You wouldn't believe who I ran into at the store." She kicked off her shoes and crossed to the kitchen to sit the bag of groceries down. "Did I ever tell you about Dustin, the guy who wouldn't leave me alone in college? I-"Her smile immediately fell as she turned and fully caught site of Bucky at the table. He was staring, no, glaring at her through cold, empty eyes. "Bucky?" Her heart began to race. Something was wrong. Deadly wrong. She immediately looked for her purse where her cellphone was residing, but the sound of the chair skidding back suddenly made her stop. He said something in Russian and that's when she knew.

All the other Avengers were currently out in Central Park, and she was terrified. They weren't here. She was alone with The Winter Soldier who had clouded over Bucky's mind. He was staring at her and she had never seen his eyes so cold, so aloof, so empty. Steve had given her advice on what to do in case anything happened, but her mind was buzzing and she couldn't think straight.

"Bucky," She whispered.

He began to make his way over to her and with the boots, he was at least 2 inches taller. He had never been too much taller than Amelia, but the Winter Solider could make anyone feel small.

"Bucky, please," she tried to keep her voice from shaking. "Please come back. You're not this. You're James Buchanan Barnes and-"

He pulled a knife from his belt and tears welled up in her eyes. This couldn't be happening. No, she was dreaming.

"James, you are not-"

He cut her off with a line in Russian. _Oh, God. _

"Bucky! I don't speak Russian, and you know that-"

"State your name."

Amelia was shaking and she her chest was heavy. She could barely breathe barely think. She knew Steve and the other Avengers had gone over emergency protocol dozens of times but she wasn't trained for this like them. She couldn't get her mind to work no matter how hard she tried. She was too focused with seeing Bucky stare at her with no recognition. If this was killing her, it must have been worse for Steve.

"You know my name," she said. "You've known for my name for almost a year. You love my name. You said I shared a name with your grandmother, and that she used to bake you and Steve an apple pie every Sunday."

He closed the distance between them. He didn't even walk the same. It was menacing and Amelia backed against the wall in terror.

"You have information on my target," he said in an almost robot like voice. His pitch was deeper.

"You don't have a target, Bucky," she surprised herself with how forcefully that came out of her mouth. "You are not the Winter Soldier. You are my fiancé; you are an Avenger and Steve Rogers' best friend. And you are going to snap out of it!"

She squeaked when he grabbed her shoulder and slammed her against the wall, the knife digging painfully into her throat, but not hard enough to draw blood.

"Bucky, please! This isn't you, you're stronger than this," she whispered frantically. "You are not Hydra. You are not their puppet! You are a person, a human being, a good person, Bucky! Don't let them do this to you! I know you're in there!"

There was a bang and Bucky was suddenly pulled away from her, there were flashes of light and color as Steve, Clint and Tony all burst into the apartment and grabbed Bucky. Amelia barely heard Tony's "Sorry, kid." To Bucky before he easily knocked the sergeant out with his red and gold clad fist. Clint ran to Amelia who was still pressed against the wall.

"Did he hurt you?" He grabbed her shoulders and looked for any signs of injury. Amelia shook her head but fell into his arms, sobs shaking her whole body. Clint held her tight as he looked to Steve and Tony, who were holding Bucky between them .

"Amelia," Clint said quietly. "Come on, let's go sit down." She let Clint lead her to the couch as Tony and Steve took Bucky to his room. Clint didn't let go of her, and he let her soak his shoulder. He rubbed her back as Tony, now sans armor, joined them on the couch.

"Are you hurt?" He asked Amelia quietly once her sobs calmed down. She lifted her head from Clint's shoulder and rubbed her neck. It must have been red but Bucky didn't break the skin.

"No," she whispered and wiped at her eyes.

"Do you want anything?" Tony asked gently. She had never seen him be so caring, his whole face and demeanor changed. "Do you want to go home?"

Amelia didn't respond. Tony and Clint exchanged looks, and Tony nodded. "Amelia, Natasha will stay with you," Clint said. "Tonight. She'll take you home. She's on her way."

"How did you guys know?" Amelia asked Clint quietly. She could now her voices coming from the bedroom. Bucky was awake and he wasn't happy, but it was him. Even through the walls she could tell the difference in his voice.

"JARVIS sent an alarm," Clint explained. "Tony has him programmed to alert us in any emergency." Amelia nodded.

"I'm sorry I got your shirt wet."

Clint waved a hand to brush it off. "No big deal. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Amelia took a deep breath and recalled the account. Clint listened to her intently, ignoring the argument coming from the two super soldiers in the bedroom. He nodded when she was done and when Steve appeared, his eyes were watery and his hands were on his hips. Clint took this as a sign to get up and leave, which he did. He gave Amelia a gentle squeeze on the shoulder and clapped a hand on Steve's back. The captain sat down next to her and rested his elbows on his knees. She was still shaking and all the color had left her face. Her eyes were bloodshot, but they were beginning to dry. She looked at Steve and all he could do was pull her into his arms.

* * *

"How is he?" Amelia asked quietly a few days later after her initial shock wore off. Natasha had barely left her side, and Steve had been by a few times. His presence calmed her down. She didn't know what it was, but just him sitting with her was enough to let her breathe again. She didn't know what to do. Her fiance had tried to kill her. But no. It wasn't her fiance. But it was. She was so conflicted. She had told herself she could do this when they Bucky handed her his file, saying if they were going to move forward, she had to know everything. He hadn't wanted any secrets between them. When she read his file, she cried. Cried for what they did to him, cried for the people he killed, and cried because she was scared. It had taken her a few minutes to look him in the eye. But he understood. He still had trouble looking in the mirror.

Coming back to the present, she looked at Steve standing in the doorway. She had woken up that morning asking Natasha to let her go back. Natasha had only nodded before pulling out her cell phone to let Steve know.

"Back," Steve answered simply. "But he's not taking it real well. He's in the bathroom. Are you okay? No one's going to blame you if-"

Amelia shook her head. "I have to see him."

Steve sighed and stepped back to let her inside. "He's still really beat up. He hasn't talked much. It's really killing him, Amelia. I haven't seen him so bad."

Amelia nodded and crossed the apartment to the bathroom. She could hear the sink running. She knocked and the water suddenly turned off. "Bucky. Let me in?" She was met with silence. "If you don't let me in, I am perfectly capable of kicking the doorknob and breaking the lock. Trust me; I've locked myself out of my house more times than I can count." There was a moment, then the soft click of the lock. The door slid open and the sight that met her eyes broke her heart. Bucky looked like a total and complete wreck. His eyes were dry, dark circles surrounding them. His hair was a mess, and his stubble was growing in.  
She had planned a speech, or at least, something to say to him the whole way over here. But seeing him like this. She threw her arms around his waist and buried her face into his dark t-shirt. He tensed.

"Amelia-"

"I forgive you."

Bucky froze in her arms. She squeezed him tighter and slowly, he returned her embrace. It wasn't long before his body began to shake. They stayed that way for a few minutes. Steve had left, to give them some privacy. Amelia shifted in his arms to she could she his face.

"I love you, Bucky," she whispered.

He should tell her to go away. To leave him. That she wasn't safe from him and that this wasn't healthy. He wasn't good for her. If it happened once it could happen again. And it could be worse. Just looking at her made hm feel sick, like he wanted to rip his own skin off. He couldn't be trusted, no matter how many times he's told Steve. he could never fully get away from Hydra. He could never fully get away from the Winter Soldier. But he couldn't say any of that. He needed her. He needed the way she looked at him with warmth in her eyes, the way she held his metal hand without a second thought, her soft laugh, her gentle nature. He knew the right thing to do was left her go. But he couldn't. He just couldn't.

He swallowed. "I love you, too." His voice was raspy and cracked.

She gazed at him a moment before lifting herself up and placing a light kiss on his lips.


	12. Blue Sweaters

Um. Yeah. Blaaaah.

* * *

Bucky nervously ran the towel through his hair. It hadn't been long since Amelia's mother had left and he proposed. Today was the happiest he's ever felt in a long time, or ever, and yet he was dreading the evening. He couldn't remember meeting any mothers, wasn't sure if he had dated a girl long enough before the war. He remembered dancing, Coney Island, and one father, but that was another story. He may ask Steve later if his memories were correct. He took a breath and wiped the steam off the mirror. He hated mirrors. If he looked at himself long enough he'd start to hate the man staring back at him. The face of a hero he couldn't live up to be any more.

Bucky concentrated on pulling the gel through his hair and checking to make sure he hadn't miss any stubble around his jaw. He never looked himself in the eye. He stepped out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist ready to grab his clothes off the bed when a light blue sweater smacked him in the face.

"Nice reflexes, super-soldier," came a dry jab from Amelia who was sitting at the vanity applying her makeup.

Bucky ignored her as he looked at the clothing in his hand. It was a lighter sweater with a small v neck and clearly not the one he picked out. "What is this?"

"It's balled baby blue. A color you apparently don't think exists. Along with all the others besides black, dark green, or black." Amelia sent him a half smile half smirk as she set down her mascara. She had pulled her hair back into a stylish pony tail and had put on a casual navy blazer over her white shirt and skinny jeans. Bucky eyed her and pressed his lips.

"You look like you match the light houses," he mumbled, going back to glare at the blue sweater in his hand.

"If I didn't hate this jacket, I'd be insulted," Amelia stood from the stool and swiped Bucky's white undershirt from the bed. "But my mother bought it and I'm not above buttering her up today. Please wear the blue sweater? It'll really go with your eyes. Plus, it'll make you look a little preppy, which is what my mom likes and we really need to get on her good side."

Bucky had no idea what preppy meant but he didn't say anything. He sighed and snagged his t-shirt from Amelia. "Fine. But I'm wearing my own jeans."

Amelia laughed and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, husband to be."

That word hit him. Husband. He would be someone's husband. He caught her eye and she was shocked to see his glistening. He was looking at his future wife. Wife. That word was almost foreign in his mind, but he remembered wanting a house on the corner with a small yard and a faceless woman greeting him as he came through the door. Now the woman had a face.

"What's wrong?" Amelia asked quietly.

Bucky shook his head and kissed her gently. "Nothing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I look ridiculous." Bucky was sitting behind the wheel of the car, but they weren't moving. He had put on the damn _baby_ blue sweater like Amelia had asked, but he felt stupid. He looked…soft…no, that wasn't quite right. He sure as hell didn't look like himself. The Bucky before the war didn't really wear a lot of light colors either. Besides white shirts, but he had always look top notch. Or at least he thought so; pressed black or brown pants, a pressed shirt and a jacket. He never wore sweaters. Sure, some of the other guys did, and so did Steve, but Bucky? No. It was always a button up and a jacket. And of course the Winter Soldier wouldn't have even known what a damn sweater was. Sweater.

"No, you don't," Amelia said as she folded her arms across her chest. "You look very handsome." She watched as a couple walked passed their car in the parking lot, heading towards the entrance of the restaurant. "Now come on, I'm hoping we made it here before my mom.

He sighed and made sure the glove was secure on his hand before exiting the car and following Amelia. He took her hand in his flesh one and opened the door for her at the entrance. It was a quaint little restaurant, smaller, but very nice. Dark wood was prominent in the décor and the hostess wore way too much make up and a sparkling blouse. She sat them at a corner table and it wasn't long before Mrs. Evans arrived. Bucky immediately stood up as she approached and instinctively held out the chair for her. He didn't even have to think about it, the movement coming natural to him. He inwardly grinned at the muscle memory.

"Ma'am," he muttered as she sat down in the chair.

"Well, thank you," Mrs. Evans said, a bit taken aback. "Trying to make up for this morning, I assume?"

Amelia tensed and Bucky almost froze as he sat back down. "Uh-" and to his surprise Mrs. Evans let out a laugh.

"Oh for heaven's sake," she said. "I'm not that terrifying. We're all adults here. Now tell me, James. You were in the army?"

Dinner was going a lot smoother than Amelia and Bucky had thought. Mrs. Evans seemed to warm up to him and didn't question him twice when he explained the glove covered a prosthetic arm. It wasn't until the waitress had asked them for desert when the hairs in the back of Bucky's neck stood up. He caught Amelia's eye over the desert menu. She frowned at him, and when he tensed she knew something was wrong. His gloved fist was clenched and she swore she saw his arm moving in ripples underneath his sleeve. She didn't have much time to question as Bucky moved in a flash to block the gunman who had appeared almost out of nowhere. People screamed and a table went flying. Mrs. Evans and Amelia grabbed each other at the same time to rush out of the way as 4 men in black and masks tried to take on Bucky at once, but they were no match. He had taken away a now dead man's gun and knife and was taking these guys out. When the last man went falling to the floor with a snapped neck, the place went oddly quiet. Most of the guests had fled and the ones who didn't were staring at Bucky in terror. His sweater was ripped, his metal arm showing through burn marks and tears. He had a bruise forming on his face and a bloody lip, but other than that he was fine. He stood in the middle of the 4 dead assumed Hydra agents. He looked around, his expression daring anymore Hydra agents to even try.

"Is anyone hurt?" He asked looking around. A few people shook their heads but most were just frozen. "The police will be here any minute, along with Captain America. I suggest, since you're all witnesses, to stay put so the EMT's can check you out and you can give statements."

He looked down to Amelia and her mother, who had hunched behind an overturned table, both women had their cellphones out. Mrs. Evans had dialed 911 and Amelia, Steve. The restaurant began to come back to life. People started to murmur amongst themselves and a few sobs could be heard. Bucky stepped over the Hydra bodies and helped Amelia and her mother to her feet. Bucky couldn't place the look Mrs. Evans was giving him. She was eying his arm and kept opening and closing her mouth.

"Are you two okay?" Bucky asked Amelia quietly as sirens became within earshot. Amelia only nodded, still shocked herself.

The CIA stormed in, followed by Steve, Sam, Clint and Natasha in full uniforms. Steve immediately went to Bucky, pulling him aside and talking quietly. Sam went over to Amelia and her mother saying they had a car to take them to Stark Towers. When Mrs. Evans heard this, she turned to Amelia.

"Mom," Amelia said quietly, "There's something you should know."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs. Evans sat at the table, a steaming mug of tea in front of her. Amelia sat to her left with Bucky and Steve next to her. Tony was also with them, being as it's his tower and he had swooped in as host seeing as Pepper was away, but he stood away from the table, leaning in the doorway to Steve's kitchen. Mrs. Evans had an unreadable expression on her face, but they knew she wasn't happy.

"Well," she said quietly. "This is certainly not how I expected today to turn out. The ambush at the restaurant I can handle. I remember your father and I getting caught up in a shooting, and my father, the colonel, well…" She cleared her throat. "You wound up with an army boy, Amelia, there is no surprise there." She looked to Bucky and Steve. "I grew up hearing stories of you, as expected. My father was too young for the Second World War, only a child, but his superiors were around. So of course he came home with stories of Captain America and his Howling Commandos. They had said you two were inseparable, so of course it's not shocking that you both wound up back together." They let Mrs. Evans talk, knew it was her way of calming down and trying to make sense of what happened. Amelia had her hand on Bucky's knee under the table and he was grateful for her touch. Steve was looking at Mrs. Evans with patience and understanding. His eyes were gentle as she fiddled with her mug. He had let Bucky debrief Mrs. Evans and Bucky didn't hold much back. He told her who he was, that he had been captured, frozen and let out recently with no memories to try and take down Captain America. But the words Winter Soldier were left out of the conversation. Mrs. Evans had listened, her eyes hardened to every word.

Mrs. Evans began to laugh and Amelia was immediately concerned. "Mom?"

Mrs. Evans waved a hand at her daughter. "Oh, Amelia. This is all so ridiculous. If your father was here and knew you were getting married to Sergeant James 'Bucky' Barnes, Howling Commando, oh, I think he would have lost it! He never admitted it, but he had such a crush on you. I'm not sure who idolized you two more, my father or hers. It's why they got along so well."

Steve smiled, glad the tension was beginning to ease. Amelia was looking at her mother as if she needed a straight jacket.

"Mrs. Evans," Bucky said quietly. "You're not, concerned-"

"Oh, of course I'm concerned," she said, her smile faltering s bit. "You've been through a hell of a war, there are terrible people looking for you and not to mention space aliens now! Goodness. Never thought I'd see that, and now my daughter is caught up in all of it! I am very concerned. It's not easy being with a soldier, I saw what my mother went through, and I went through it with my late husband as a policeman. It's hard. It weighs on you. You have to be a strong woman to be a soldier's wife, let alone a…_superhero's _wife. Oh, goodness." She took in a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut. "I know my daughter can take care of herself. I raised her that way. If her father and brother were here…"

Amelia got up and slid her arms around her mother's neck. Bucky and Steve, let their eyes wander elsewhere, giving the two woman a little bit of privacy. There were some sniffles and whispers. When Amelia sat back down, her mother took in a deep breath.

"I have lost a husband and son," she said quietly, looking to Steve and Bucky. "Please don't make me lose a daughter."

Bucky's heart broke as Mrs. Evans let them see the broken woman behind her eyes. Thankfully Steve spoke first.

"Mrs. Evans," he said. "You have my word that we will protect her."

"She's started working for me not to long ago, if she hasn't told you," Tony had piped up in the background. The others were a bit startled, almost having forgotten he was there. Hell, it was the longest he's stayed quiet since Steve had known him. "Pepper needed a new assistant, and her office is the most secure room in the whole city."

Mrs. Evans stared at him for a moment before smacking her hand on the table. "Well, Mr. Stark, I hope you made her go through the process just like all the others. But thank you."

"Of course," said Tony. "You're more than welcome to stay as well, if you like. Just don't, you know, tell anybody I'm being nice. Reputation and all that."

Mrs. Evans blinked, not quite sure how to take Tony's humor.

"Mrs. Evans," Bucky said quietly.

"May, I speak with you privately, Sergeant Barnes?" the woman said quickly before Bucky could say another word.

Amelia immediately stood from her chair and tapped Steve on the arm. She knew her mother. Tony followed them to the other side of Steve's floor, where they were out of earshot. Amelia wrapped her arms around herself, gripping her biceps.

"Well, I'm out of here," Tony said noticing Steve was about to get all sentimental on her. "If you guys need me, you can find me." He placed a gentle hand on Amelia's shoulder and left her and Steve alone. He peered down at her with concern.

"I didn't get a good chance to ask if you were all right," Steve said quietly.

Amelia nodded. "Yeah, I'm all right. Or will be, I guess. I've never been caught in a crossfire before. Unless you count the aliens..."

"You know, if you need to talk, Sam's real good at this stuff." Steve stuffed his hands in his pockets. "He's helped Bucky a lot."

Amelia loosened her grip on her arms and looked up at Steve. He had a good 12 inches on her, but he never made her feel small. It was one of the things she loved about him. He had this way of making people find the best in themselves, of inspiring them. She remembered Bucky telling her that Steve made him want to be better. She took a deep breath.

"Sam's a great guy," she said quietly. "I am, however, thinking of the guy my mother has cornered right now. I can tell you stories about the boyfriend's she's scared away."

* * *

GRRRR. There will be a part two. I had this idea and went with it and don't know how to finish it. It's been sitting in my documents for over 3 days. So. Here. Have it. Critiques are very welcome.


	13. Hold it Together

Not a big fan of this one either, but again, had the idea, but getting a bit of my writer's block back, I think. I wanted something to pull on the heartstrings that had nothing to do with war, aliens, or Hydra agents. So...yeah...again, the ending is just blaaah. Critiques and suggestions are very welcome.

* * *

Amelia was all wrapped up in her most comfortable sweatpants, one of Bucky's sweatshirts and had a mug of warm tea in her hand. The TV was on, but she was barely paying any attention to it. The stupid Tylenol she took wasn't helping. When she had woken up that morning, alone, because Bucky was out early with Tony to work on his arm, her cramps had been a little painful. Noting she couldn't handle though. She had gotten up, showered and popped a couple pain killers, but the pain was getting worse. She knew it was coming, though. She had been sitting on the couch, barely moving for almost 20 minutes. The blinding pain she would get every once in a while. She hated it. Loathed it. She wouldn't wish it on anyone. Well. Maybe Hydra. But they didn't count at people in her brain. Her hands were sweaty around her mug and it wasn't from the warm liquid. She was nauseous, but even if she tried nothing would come up. The TV switched to a commercial and the damn thing was loud. She squeezed her eyes shut and the pain came. It wasn't a sudden pain, but it felt like it. Amelia could barely breathe. It took almost all of her strength to set her mug on the table so she could curl up tighter on the couch. She was getting sweaty and her breathing came in quick pants.

"Miss Evans, your heart rate and body temperature are increasing. Shall I alert Sergeant Barnes?"

Amelia nodded but mentally scolded herself as tears stung her eyes. She managed to whisper a yes, hoping JARVIS heard her. Barely 20 seconds had passed before her cell phone rang. She couldn't even bring herself to answer it. She didn't have the energy to talk. This hadn't happened in almost a year and now it was back with vengeance. The last time it did, she was able to just sleep it off with a few Tylenols. But today was worse. So much worse. Tears dripped down her cheeks at the white hot pain that ripped through her abdomen. It felt like her organs were ripping open from the inside out. Her whole body shook and she was hot and cold at the same time. The phone rang again and she felt like she was going to throw up. Amelia buried her face into the pillow, her mind screaming why!

The door to the floor burst open. "Amelia?" Bucky hurried over to his wife, and his face paled when he saw her. He crouched in front of her. "Amelia, honey, what's wrong?"

She grimaced. "Cysts…burst…hurts…"

Bucky wasn't completely sure he understood her, but he knew it was bad just by looking at her. He had never seen her in so much pain. And he couldn't fix it. "Okay, let's get you to the hospital." He went to scoop her up from the couch, but his arm brushed over her stomach and she cried out. He flinched and he felt his eyes get hot, but he composed himself and lifted her into his arm as gentle as he could. "JARVIS, can you tell Steve to meet me at the car?"

"Right away, sir."

0000

Bucky and Steve jumped out of the black Jeep Cherokee as soon as they pulled into the ER parking lot. They gently helped Amelia out of the car and Bucky scooped her in his arms once more. He was careful not to run, as the movement would cause Amelia more pain. He had gotten her to talk in the car on the way over, saying something about PCOS and IBS-C and that it was all in her abdomen. That she was okay, she just needed something to ease the pain.

Bucky was in such a daze when they entered into the ER. They were lucky that not a lot of people were there. They had chosen one of the smaller hospitals, one that was quieter. Bucky barely registered talking with the nurse, filling out a form and helping Amelia back to one of the rooms while Steve took a seat in the waiting room.

A nurse began asking Amelia a hundred questions. How old was she (28), was she pregnant (no), was she on her period (yes), has this happened before (yes), when (most recently just less than a year) and who her doctor was. She held on to Bucky's hand the hold time, gripping it pretty tight as she sat on the table. Once the nurse took her temperature, her blood pressure, height and weight, she took them back to a room and Amelia was grateful to lay down on the bed.

"Mr. Barnes?"

Bucky snapped to attention so suddenly at being addressed by his name by the nurse he didn't know. When she looked at him, confused at his glare, he remembered that he had told the nurse he was her husband. "Sorry, yeah."

"Do you need to lie down too? You look a little light headed." The nurse was kind, with sandy hair and tired, hazel eyes.

Bucky shook his head. "No, I've just, never seen her like this before."

The nurse nodded. "She'll be fine. It looks like it's just her IBS acting up or she had a cyst burst. Either way, it's nothing fatal. Doctor Woods will be in shortly."

Bucky thanked the nurse as she left and closed the door behind her. Bucky took the seat next to the bed and took Amelia's hand. "Hey doll, you okay."

Amelia tried to smile at him. "Yeah, I'll be okay as soon as they get in here with some damn Vicoden. I almost forgot how much this sucks."

Steve was flipping through a magazine out in the lobby, skimming through articles about celebrities and who was wearing what. He half laughed at a page that consisted of paparazzi shots of him, Tony and Sam and a spread about "Superheroes do every day things! Just like us!"

He was nearly finished with the machine when Bucky came out and plopped down next to Steve. "She kicked me out. They're running a couple uh…womanly tests."

Steve snickered and patted Bucky's shoulder. The two sat there for a good 25 minutes until the nurse came out to call them back. Theo wound around the ER rooms until they came to Amelia's and found her standing up, but with tears streaming down her face.

Bucky was at her side instantly. "What is it? Are you in pain again?"

Amelia wiped her face with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. "No, no. They gave me pain meds. I'm just a little…sore I guess. I'm okay, though." She gave him her best smile, but it didn't reach her eyes and held up the papers in her hand. "I have a couple prescriptions to get tomorrow. Some pain meds and something for muscle spasms, I guess. And I also have to cancel my birth control. There's not much point anymore when you can't have kids."

Bucky wasn't sure he heard right and Steve suddenly felt extremely out of place. Amelia's jaw was clenched tight and she was avoiding her husband's gaze. They had discussed and agreed kids would probably be a bad idea, at least for a long time. But someday Bucky had thought he'd be okay enough.

"Amelia-"

"I know you didn't want them, and I said it was okay, as I wasn't sure myself, but I never thought that I couldn't…"

Bucky pulled her into his chest, but she didn't return the gesture. He caught Steve's eye, and they shared a look.

"Can we go home?" Amelia asked in a small voice.

She walked in between the two super soldiers has they exited the hospital. She didn't say a word as they climbed into the car, and it wasn't until they had pulled into the Stark garage that she even looked at her husband.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He took her hand and lifted it to his lips. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I love you. We'll get through this."

Amelia nodded and slid out of the car and wrapped her arms around the waists of both Steve and Bucky. She was still in a semi state of shock from the news and the physical contact from both Steve and Bucky helped hold her together, at least for the moment.

* * *

I can tell you from experience how much IBS and PCOS SUUUUUCKKKS OMG. Three times in the ER for pains so bad in my abdomen. I don't wish it on anybody. I'm not trying to make Amelia like me, because she's not, but since I had some cramps this weekend, it inspired this chapter I guess. So. Yeah. Don't get IBS nor PCOS. Nope. Don't.


	14. Snowfall

It was snowing. Badly. The local news was saying that it was one of the worst blizzards in recent history. They were telling people to stay inside and all the local schools and even a few businesses had shut down for the day. The damn weather report kept interrupting all the local channels every 15 minutes for updates, so Amelia had turned the TV off, annoyed at the constant emergency beeping. She was alone in Steve and Bucky's apartment, sitting on their couch with a hot cup of coffee in her hands. It had been 3 days since she had been supposed to go home, but with the weather so bad, there was no way she'd make the drive out to her lake house. So they insisted that she just stay with them. If she had really wanted to, Tony could have helped her home with one of his cars, or Bucky's Jeep probably would have made it through the snow and ice, but Steve and Bucky had both rounded on her with those puppy dog eyes and there was no way she could turn them down. Plus, she was still a bit intimated by dating the best friend of Captain America, a man she had learned about in her history books in school. She was still getting used to the whole thing. Amelia and Bucky were coming up on their 5th month of dating and she was still a bit overwhelmed being around superheroes.

Amelia took a deep breath and opened the laptop that was sitting on the coffee table. Steve was letting her borrow it while he, Bucky, and a few others were down in the gym. She had been trying to find a new job. The coffee house was nice, she loved working there, but she needed something better. So she took advantage of being all cooped up to get some online applications done. She had just finished another one for an administration assistant at a community college when she heard the ding of the elevator and the click of the door.

Amelia turned around and smiled as Bucky entered. His face was a little red and he was sweating through the tank he wore. Looks like he and Steve went a little over board during morning routine.

"Hey," Amelia said softly as he leaned over her to kiss her forehead.

"Hey yourself, beautiful." he said, grinning at her as he sat down. "Any luck?"

Amelia took a deep breath as Bucky took a sip from his water bottle. "Yes and no." Bucky raised an eyebrow. Amelia took a moment. "Well, a while ago, I got an e-mail from Make A Wish. They want me to run one of their chapters."

"Run? What do you mean, exactly?" Bucky asked carefully, noting the tone on her voice.

"Well," Amelia answered shifting on the cushion. "I would be head of one of their chapters, working in one of their offices, handling the wishes that came in and who they get sent to and that sort of thing. I'd have people helping me, but I'd be in charge."

Bucky sat straighter. "So…you got it?"

Amelia nodded. "The way the e-mail sounded, it looks like they really want me."

Bucky leaned closer to her and gently gripped her knee. "Then what's the problem?"

"It's in Texas."

Bucky was silent, noting the emotions running across her face. She wanted the job; he could see it in her eyes. Texas. She would be leaving. After he just found her, she wanted to leave. And he would let her. He hung his head.

"You should take it," he muttered.

"What?"

"You love theater, right? It would make you happy? Then you should take it."

Amelia didn't speak for a moment. She could see Bucky's heart braking no matter how hard he was trying to hide it. He wouldn't look at her. His hair hung in his eyes she saw the metal plates in his arm shift. She his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. He smelled like sweat and leather with a hint of WD40.

"I can't," she whispered. "I already turned them down."

Bucky looked at her as if she had just grown another head. "Are you crazy? Amelia!" Bucky stood up and placed his hands on his hips. "Why would you turn down an opportunity like that? You love Make A Wish, I've never any love what they do more than you when you work with them. Amelia. Why would you take it?"

"Because I love you."

"What?"

They stared at each other for a few moments. Bucky not quite sure he heard her right. Amelia turned red under his stare. "You what?" he said again.

Amelia couldn't meet his eyes. "I turned them down because I love you. Plus, I'm not too sure about Texas. I mean, city girl moving down to rodeos and horse ranches? I wouldn't last a month. I don't like cowboy boots that much."

Bucky knew she was trying to relieve the tension but he was still in shock. Love. She said she loved him. He hadn't heard that word in over 70 years, and he especially hadn't heard it directed to him. Even before the war the only woman to tell him that was his mother and Steve's mom. And here was this woman rattling on and saying she loved him. She loved him. It made his heart feel in ways he couldn't explain. Ways he never thought possible. Amelia watched the emotions play across Bucky's face. Amelia stood up and slid her hands up his chest.

"I turned them down, because, even though I love working with them and granting wishes," she said quietly, running her hands up his neck and into his hair. "I have gone quite insane and have fallen in love with you and…when I tried to picture myself leaving for Dallas and getting set up in a nice place and heading into work every morning, I couldn't picture doing it alone. All I could see was you right there next to me. Call me crazy, but I couldn't. I know we haven't known each other a long time but, I-mmph!"

Bucky was kissing her as if he couldn't get enough of her. Amelia almost couldn't keep up with the way his hands were roaming on her back and the force of his mouth against hers. She was growing dizzy, just drinking him in. She could feel the sweat from his workout still on his skin, but she didn't care. All she cared about was the way his mouth felt against her throat. His lips traveled back to hers and he could taste the coffee on her tongue. Amelia's skin was on fire under his and the cool metal sent shivers up her spine.

"Bucky," she moaned against his mouth as she slowed the kiss down. She pulled away from him and he rested his forehead against hers. He took her face in his hands and affectionately rubbed his nose against hers. "You are crazy," he whispered. "Falling in love with an old man like me."

Amelia let out a small laugh. "Yeah, well, I couldn't help myself. I fell for all your tricks, you old ladies man."

Bucky licked his lips and tried to talk, but the word caught in his throat. He couldn't remember saying it. Sure he probably said it to his mother, his little sister, but he couldn't remember. The word felt weird.

"Well," he said quietly. "I couldn't help myself either." Love. Come on, Barnes. Just say it.

Amelia smiled at him, perfectly content at not pushing him to say more. She knew what he meant. He didn't have to say it. When she leaned in to kiss him again he stopped her. Her eyebrows crinkled, but she didn't say anything.

Bucky took a breath and his blue eyes met hers. "I love you, too."

* * *

Figured after those last two chapters, I'd give you something all warm and fuzzy. :)


	15. For the Shire

Goodness, it's been a while! Here's a light hearted and fluffy chapter to make up for it! :)

Reviews are always appreciated! Especially as it's 1am and I probably haven't proof read this very well. :P

* * *

Amelia tip toed back into her and Bucky's bedroom from the bathroom, barely believing that he was still snoring away. He had been away for a week on a mission, and she hadn't heard him sneak in. The jerk. For the world's greatest assassin, he sure was a heavy sleeper. He was on his back, his covers crooked and revealing his bare chest. Amelia bit her lip as she took in his abs and watched his chest gently rise up and down. She'd be lying if she said his looks weren't the first thing that attracted him to her. It was summer when he first walked into the coffee shop, and even though he had worn a long sleeve shirt, she could see the outline of his muscles underneath. His hair had been longer, but pulled back with a few strays falling around his face. And when he had caught her with his startling blue eyes she swore she melted. But then she had immediately looked away, her face flaming red and paid all the more attention to the business man in for his morning coffee.

Coming back to the present, Amelia let herself slowly check out her husband. Taking in his physique, she wondered if he looked like that before he was captured and picturing him in his old dress uniform. She had seen his old pictures; even saw the uniform once hanging in the back of their closet. But he would never wear it. Bucky's metal arm was half hidden underneath his pillow and his mouth hung open. She let her eyes fall onto the scars peeking out from where the metal molded into flesh. Amelia still had trouble wrapping her head around how people could be so cruel to each other. She let the thought pass before she got too wound up in it and carefully, very carefully, climbed on top of him just as he jerked awake; she grabbed his wrist and grinned down at him.

Bucky blinked up at her. "Amelia! What the hell?" He took in their position and raised an eyebrow. "Morning."

Amelia's smile widened and she leaned down to kiss him. "Mmm…good morning to you too. I've missed you." She pressed harder into the kiss as his arms came up to wrap around her waist. "You know," she whispered against his mouth. "For a super assassin and soldier, it was pretty damn easy to sneak up on you. Is your age starting to catch up to you, old man?"

Bucky looked at her in amazement for a minute before laughing and shaking his head. He sat up and ran his hands through his hair. "Maybe you should stop hanging around Natasha so much," he mumbled looking around to the clock. 5:48 am shown up at him. "Amelia…why are you up so early?"

Amelia rolled onto her back. "I couldn't sleep. The sky's awake. So I'm awake."

Her answer was met with silence and him looking at her like he regretted asking. He blinked and shook his head. "You are crazy, woman." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his chest. He buried his face into her neck and mumbled at her to go back to sleep and that he never should have let her watch that damn Disney movie no matter how funny he thought that dumb little snowman was.

Bucky woke a few hours later to Amelia still snuggled into his chest and soundly sleeping. She was lying on his flesh arm and it was slightly numb but he dared not move it. At least not right away. He still had trouble believing this was real for him even after three years. Having someone to come home had been all he had ever wanted. When Steve brought him back and he began to regain his memories, he believed love would be lost to him forever. He had Steve, his brother in so many ways, and his new friendships with Sam, Natasha, Tony, Bruce and the rest, but this? Waking up to his arm going numb, most of the blankets pulled off him and her arm resting across his stomach made him happier than he ever remembered.

Bucky just watched her for a moment, his eyes soft and a small smile tugging at his lips. He gently brushed some hair away from her face and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. She stirred underneath him mumbling something he didn't catch. Bucky waited but she wasn't waking up. His arm was starting to hurt, still sore from the mission, and he really needed the bathroom, but he really didn't want to wake her. He tried carefully rolling her away, but that didn't work. All she did was pull him closer. He sighed.

"Amelia," he whispered. Nothing. "Hey, beautiful. Come on, you gotta get up." He ran his metal hand down her arm and she groaned.

"No…gotta save the shire." Amelia had moved enough that Bucky got his arm loose but she was still sleeping, and obviously dreaming. He'd had to ask her what the shire was, but his first and most important thought of the moment was getting to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later Bucky exited the joined bathroom freshly showered, shaven and feeling a little less sore. He had just stepped over the threshold when a pillow smacked him in the face. Amelia's laughter rang out in the room as he blinked and grabbed the pillow off the floor.

"You're going to regret that," he said to his wife who was sitting up in the bed, another pillow at the ready.

"Bring it on, old man-NO!" Amelia squealed as Bucky leaped for her and tried to wrestle the pillow away from her. Their laugher mixed together with playful shouts and mild cursing and "YOUR ARM IS FREEZING!"

They were out of breath and red in the face when Steve burst in a few minutes later, his hair wildly sticking up and a crazed, almost mad look in his eye. "Seriously, guys? I can hear you all the way across this floor! Come on! We got in late last night!"

Amelia clamped both hands over her mouth, but still failed in stifling her laughter. Steve looked like a mad man and he was so worked up, she wondered if he knew he was wearing Iron Man pajama pants.

Bucky also couldn't help his grin. "Sorry, punk, we'll try to keep it down."

"Good. If I have to come back in here-" He was cut off by two pillows to his face.


	16. Ice Water

There will be a part two to this.

* * *

It was hot out. Really hot outside. And muggy. That made it worse. A little over 100 degrees and muggy. And of course, this was the day the air conditioning decided to break. Amelia, Bucky, and her mother were at the lake house waiting on her grandparents, Colonel and Mrs. Drake. And if he was honest, Bucky was nervous as all hell. When Amelia's father died, her maternal grandfather had stepped in and became her father figure. He wasn't nervous that he was a colonel, he was nervous because he and Amelia basically eloped and Amelia's only family to attend the wedding was her mother. If he ever had a daughter, he knew he'd be pissed if he missed the wedding. He looked to Amelia who was sprawled out on the chair in a loose tank top and res shorts. Her hair was pulled up and she had a glass of ice water in her hand. They had briefly talked about kids, and Bucky had said how he always wanted children but didn't know if it would be a good idea. Amelia had agreed and they were content, but when Amelia found out she couldn't have kids at all, Bucky's heart broke. For him but mostly for her. He knew how much she loved kids and there was no doubt in his mind that she would make an amazing mother. She would play it off, saying that it was a good thing, considering their lives of "super heroes saving the world from space aliens. I've seen enough TV to know probably not the best idea to have kids in the midst of that." But he knew it tore her up inside.

Amelia's loud sigh brought him out of her thoughts and she looked angrily at her phone as she read a text message. "So, I told you about my friend Stacey right?" Bucky nodded and she continued. "Okay, well, she's been divorced what…barely 7 months? And now she's engaged to this Paul guy. I don't…I just…how can you know in just 5 months? She baffles me. Like…what?"

Bucky let out a small chuckle and took a long drink from his own glass of ice water. Sometimes it was nice to hear worry about things that weren't terrorist threats. Mrs. Evans entered into the room with her phone also in her hand. Her usual business casual clothing was replaced with khaki shorts and a t shirt.

"Well, the earliest they can come out to fix the air condition is tomorrow morning," she said taking a seat next to Bucky on the couch.

"Are you sure you don't want me to at least look at it?" Bucky asked. "I'm not an expert, but I can try."

Mrs. Evans patted his shoulder. "No, James dear. I'd rather just have the whole damn thing replaced than pay to fix it every summer. Besides, it's only one day. Little miss spoiled over there can manage for one day."

Amelia glared at her mother and Bucky bit back a laugh. "I'm not spoiled." Bucky couldn't contain his laugh this time and was hit with an ice cube. They were interrupted when the doorbell rang and Amelia jumped up to answer. Bucky stood and nervously ran a hand through his hair. It was way too hot to have worn a long sleeve and Amelia assured him that she had told her grandparents about it (the cover story was that it was from Stark Industries, which was half right as Tony had done a lot of repairs to it to make sure Hydra couldn't track him). He held his hands behind his back as the two new figures entered. Mrs. Drake was an almost spitting image of Mrs. Evans, the only difference being the gray/white hair. Colonel Drake, however, was extremely tall and walked with all the authority he should. Once the family greetings were over, the Colonel approached him and held out his hand.

Bucky took it and was met with a firm handshake. "Sir," he said. "It's a pleasure."

"Sergeant James Barnes," said Colonel Drake, his eyes softening just a bit. "I can't tell you how many stories I heard of you and the Commandos."

Bucky smiled. "Oh, I'm sure of it, sir. Probably stories exaggerated by Dugan, he did like to brag," he said.

The Colonel shared a deep chuckle. "Well, it's an honor to meet you and an even bigger honor to call you family."

Family. The word hit him hard, but he didn't have much time to mull it over and Mrs. Drake pushed her husband aside and took Bucky by the shoulders. She was a head shorter than him and she was looking at him with such warmth that it almost made Bucky's eyes sting with tears.

"So you're the boy who has made my baby so happy," she said quietly. "Oh, you're so handsome."

"Grandma-" Amelia tried to interject but her grandmother waved her away. Bucky knew he wouldn't get a chance to do much talking today.

"Hush, Amelia," she said steering Bucky to sit with her on the couch. "Mary dear, could you and Amelia get our bags from the car?"

Mrs. Evans all but dragged her silently protesting daughter outside as Colonel Drake took a seat in the arm chair. Mrs. Drake took both of Bucky's hands in hers. "Now James. Tell me how you and Amelia met."


	17. As You Wish

I am definitely loving this fluffy chapter. :) OH! And you get some Bucky and Steve time. Since most of this is written in Amelia's POV, have some in Steve's.

* * *

The small talk went smoother than Bucky expected. Neither Colonel Drake nor Mrs. Drake were angry that he and Amelia married so quietly. Mrs. Drake had only one request and that was pictures. She wanted some sort of wedding portraits to keep and Bucky and Amelia were happy to agree. It was nice, really nice, to have been so easily accepted into their family. They were so at ease with him and it meant more than Bucky could ever explain. He joked with the Colonel about life in the army and told Mrs. Drake that he liked to take Amelia dancing. She loved that and teased her husband because he had never taken her dancing. Mrs. Evans had become more and more at ease with each passing minute. Bucky wasn't sure who had been more nervous about this meeting, but she was smiling and laughing with her mother and enjoying telling stories of Amelia when she was younger. Bucky loved the story of Amelia being 4 years old with a habit of wearing tupperwear on her head. Bucky shared a few stories he remember of his sister when she was little and he found himself happy, truly happy in this moment. He still had bad days, still had nightmares and knew he would be dealing with dark days for the rest of his life, but in this shining moment, he focused on the people in the living room, surrounded by lighthouse figurine after lighthouse figurine and felt his heart swell and a pleasant warmth spread in his abdomen.

Hours later, with the sun gone and the moonlight shining over the lake, Bucky found himself on the back porch, leaning on the railing and enjoying the almost cool breeze and the relaxing sound of the small waves hitting against the rocks of the small cliff. He heard the sound of the door slide open and close and Amelia joined him, wrapping an arm around his waist. She smiled up at him and he leaned down to softly kiss her lips.

"Everything okay?" She asked quietly as he shifted to pull her closer.

He took in a deep breath. "Yeah. Yeah, everything is more than okay." Amelia's smile widened and she snuggled into his side, breathing in his scent.

"Mmm, good. I love you," she muttered quietly. "Today was a good day. I don't think I've ever seen my grandfather so star struck."

Bucky had to fight the urge to roll his eyes, but instead he kissed the top of her head and didn't answer. He wanted a quiet moment, enjoying the view with his wife. She caught on and laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

00000000

Movie night was becoming a weekly tradition and of course everyone met on Steve's floor. He still had no idea why his seemed to be the center of social interaction, but he couldn't complain. They knew when to give space if it was needed and having them all together in one place made him feel secure. He was still struggling with the shock of waking up after 70 years, but having them there was the best help.

He was currently on popcorn duty and Tony was yelling at him from across the room about needing help with the microwave. Steve was ignoring him, but managed to knock the bowl off the counter. He didn't even get a chance to try and catch it as Bucky was there, grabbing the bowl before it got halfway to the floor.

"Thanks," Steve muttered taking the giant glass bowl from him. "Hey, you didn't say. How was the weekend with Amelia's grandparents?"

"Hot as hell," Bucky answered ripping open another bag of popcorn. "Nothing I'm not used to though. Amelia, however…"

Steve let out a laugh. "I still wish we could have been there when Sam took her fishing."

Bucky laughed and the image of Amelia walking up the forest path, drenched in lake water and some sea weed stuck in her hair flashed in his mind.

"I don't think she'd let us live if we had photographic proof of that." Bucky handed Steve the popcorn bag and the captain stuck in the microwave. "But uh yeah, it was great. Really great, actually."

Steve clapped him on the back. "Good to hear, Buck."

"Speaking of family," Bucky crossed his arms and leaned back against the counter. "When are you going to tell me you bought a ring?"

Steve shushed him and checked to make sure no one heard. "Say that a little louder. And I was gonna tell you. Soon."

"I'm offended, Steve," Bucky feigned a hurt look. "Here I am, your best friend of over 70 years, seventy years! And you weren't gonna tell me you were planning to propose to a dame? I took you under my wing, you punk. Taught- tried to teach you everything I know, and this is how you repay me?"

"You're an ass."

Bucky grinned and sent him a wink. "You're going to let me know right? You have to let me know."

"Of course I am," Steve poured popped popcorn into one of the giant bowls. "I just don't know how or when yet."

Bucky nodded. "Just let me know when I need to full fill my best man duties. Oh, and maybe bring an inhaler when you pop the question."

"You're hilarious. Did anyone agree on a movie yet?" Steve asked, changing the subject. Although, he wouldn't show it, nor share, but he and Bucky going back and forth like felt so good. They and the world had changed, but nothing felt better for Steve than to be able to do this with his best friend again. He knew that things would never go back to how they were, but there were moments like these, that got them through the days. Bucky was recovering extremely well from the physical damage and coping with the mental. He went to meetings at the VA with Sam a few times a month, kept a journal when he didn't want to talk, and Amelia was a fantastic support, along with the rest of the Avengers.

"Princess something." Bucky handed him another bag of popcorn and opened the fridge to pull out a beer.

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Is it a Disney movie?"

Bucky shook his head. "No, it uh…hey! What's the movie called?"

"The Princess Bride!" came Natasha's voice.

Bucky looked back to Steve. "The Princess Bride."

"I got that, thanks."

Once the popcorn was done, the two men each carried two large bowls into the living room where the Avengers plus Sharon, Jane, Pepper and Maria Hill were waiting. Normally, the rest (minus Sharon) rarely showed, but apparently The Princess Bride was something special. Bucky sat down to an extra excited Amelia, as this was her favorite movie.

"I still can't believe I never made you watch this before," she whispered as she leaned back into Bucky's chest. She snatched the beer bottle from his hand -_"Excuse you"_ -and took a sip before handing it back. If she hadn't looked so damn cute wearing his favorite sweatshirt then he would have been slightly annoyed. Only slightly. The lights dimmed and a kid's coughing sounded and the giant flat screen was filled with an old baseball video game.

"All right, The Princess Bride, Chapter one. Buttercup was raised on a small farm in the country of Floren…"


	18. Miracles

OMG I KILLED MYSELF WITH THE CUTE IN THIS CHAPTER. I got the idea and went with it and now I need to go eat lunch before my stomach gets angrier.

* * *

Amelia shuffled through the stack of papers on her desk and tossed what she didn't need into the recycle bin nest to her feet. It had been a quiet day at work so far and both she and Pepper were grateful for it. Amelia slipped her heels back on before rising from her desk and entering into Pepper's office. The red head was bent over her desk in front of the giant windows scribbling furiously. Her hair was perfectly slicked back into a bun and a vase of flowers was sitting at the corner of her desk.

"Here are the reports," Amelia said handing an envelope over. "And Mr. Stonestreet called and canceled your 4 o'clock. He said his daughter was expelled from school today and he needs to deal with it."

Pepper's eyes widened as she stuck the reports into a basket on her desk. "Can't blame him for that, I guess. Means I can get out early though, that'll be nice. Can you call down to HR and ask them to send me the files on the new hires for Engineering today rather than tomorrow?"

"Absolutely," Amelia said taking the papers Pepper handed to her.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask," Pepper leaned back in her chair. "How are you and Bucky? I haven't been able to be around much since the attack last week."

Amelia took a breath and sat in one of the chairs in front of Pepper's desk. The attack had been big. A team of lone terrorists had gotten a hold of old drones from Hammer Industries and the Avengers had to take them out. "I'm okay. Sam's been a big help. It's much easier to talk to him than Dr. Zuckar. And Bucky's been…a little aloof. He's taken to sleeping on the couch. He's been getting nightmares again, doesn't want to thrash out at me at night."

"Will he talk at all?" Pepper asked gently.

"Yeah, a little," Amelia answered, fiddling with the edges of the papers. "I think he's terrified of another relapse. He's been keeping his distance from me, but Steve and Sam are working with him. He was a little warmer this morning when I left."

Pepper gave her a little smile. "I have never met better men than Steve Rodgers and Sam Wilson. I had hoped they'd start to rub off on Tony sometimes…"

Amelia laughed. "Tony's a special case."

"Don't I know it," Pepper mumbled, she shifted in her chair and then her eyes landed on the doorway behind Amelia.

Amelia turned around to find her husband standing sheepishly in the doorway. He wore a brown jacket and his hands were stuffed inside his pockets. He looked very uncomfortable.

"I'm uh…is it okay if I talk to Amelia for a minute?" He asked Pepper quietly.

Pepper nodded. "Of course, James. Take all the time you need."

Bucky smiled and nodded as Amelia crossed the office and closed the door behind her. In her heels she was almost as tall as Bucky.

"The office over here in empty," she muttered as he followed her into a room across the hall. She quietly closed the door behind them. "What's wrong?"

Bucky fidgeted and wouldn't meet her eyes. She knew that face; he was trying to come up with the right words to say, so she waited patiently and didn't push. Finally he took a deep breath and turned to her. "I'm sorry I just…needed to see you. Remind myself this isn't all a dream."

Amelia was instantly taking him in her arms. Her arms slid around his neck and he buried his face into her shoulder, holding her almost painfully too tight. "I'm here," she whispered as his body quietly shook. "And I love you." They held each other for a long moment and when Bucky eased his grip Amelia spoke again. "This probably isn't the best time, and I really didn't want to say anything until after the follow up appointment next week, but um…I have some news."

Bucky lifted his head and it was Amelia's turn to avoid his gaze. She let her arms fall and aqueezed his biceps. "According to four at home tests and two at the doctors…it looks like I actually can get pregnant."

Bucky felt the air disappear from his lungs and he stared at her, frozen. Amelia bit her lip, her eyes wide. "Are you um…going to say anything?"

"Pregnant," Bucky whispered. "You're…but you said you couldn't."

"Miracles happen, I guess," Amelia shrugged with a smile and Bucky suddenly pushed her away from him, his hands gripping at her arms. Amelia saw the look in his eyes. "No! Honey, you didn't hurt the baby by hugging me, I promise. I'm only two months, it's really tiny."

Bucky relaxed a little and she laid her hands on his chest. "Baby," he said. "We're having a…baby."

Amelia nodded. "Yeah."

Bucky face slowly broke into a grin. "A baby." His arms were around her and they were spinning and he was laughing. He set her down and kissed her, tears welling up in his eyes. They both grinned into the kiss and her tears mixed with his. "Oh my God, Amelia. A baby."

Amelia laughed and wiped at her eyes, careful not to mess up her mascara. "I was so afraid you'd be mad or upset. And I'm sorry for springing this on you after you've had such a bad week. I know it's silly, but we had talked-"

"No, Amelia," Bucky took her face between his hands, the cool metal giving her goose bumps. "This is…amazing. I can't even describe…a baby!"

Amelia let out a relieved laugh. She kissed his lips and her grin turned into a smirk. "You know, I have an hour lunch break, we could go celebrate."

Bucky was leading her out the door so fast she barely had time to finish her sentence.


	19. Trending

Thank you all so so much for the reviews! I love reading them. :D You guys make me happy. I'm sorry about the grammar and typos. I'm writing these quick and mostly to practice as I haven't written anything in over two years. I really want to start writing short stories again, but good lord am I sloppy. ANYWAYS.

Not much happening here. I wanted to add to it, but the way it did end up ending is perfect. Have some fluff and happy Bucky. I'm thinking of writing about Sam taking Amelia fishing. And I might revisit Amelia's cousins Ashley and Destiny. I deleted that chapter, but to those of you who did read it, they'll be coming back, I promise. :) And wearing pink.

* * *

Bucky was still on a high two days later and the rest of the team was starting to notice. But they weren't going to find out until after Amelia's next doctor appointment. She would have a lot of those. More than usual with her intestinal problems and cysts, but so far the doctor said she should be okay. Bucky was currently pounding away at the punching bag as Tony and Steve walked into the gym.

"You're up early," Steve said. "Couldn't sleep?"

Bucky shook his head. "No." He agreed, since well, it was true. A million thoughts had ran through his head last night. Most of them good, but some were starting to bring him down. Would he be a good dad? He could barely be a sane person. What if he relapsed around the baby? What if the baby somehow got some of the serum he was injected with? Would the baby be afraid of his arm? He slammed his fists into the punching bag, not letting those thoughts take over. This was a happy thing. A good thing. An amazing thing. A miracle. He would have a family. He would help the kid with sports or dance lessons or art classes. He would help them with their math homework. He would dry their tears and check for monsters under the bed. He would build snowmen and have snowball fights and god damnit he would have tea parties with their stuffed animals and be there for them whenever they needed him. He would be a good father.

"Bucky!"

Bucky stared at the now broken punching bag that was barely hanging anymore. Steve, and Tony were looking at him with concern. It was Tony who broke the tension first.

"I'm going to start charging the two of you for those," he said. "Seriously. Can either of you go a month without breaking one? I might start a new line of bags. For super soldiers only."

"Sorry, Tony," Bucky mumbled taking the punching bag down with ease.

"You okay?" Steve asked with concern.

Bucky took a breath and rested his hands on his hips. "Yeah, yeah, I'm good." The more he thought about it, the more he couldn't help the grin sliding onto his face. He wasn't going to be able to keep it a secret. Not from Steve, especially when he was giving him that look.

Tony folded his arms across his chest, starting to feel a little awkward. "If you two need to be alone-"

"Tony," Steve scolded, knowing where the joke was headed. Bucky just laughed, Stark's jabs couldn't annoy him today.

"Man, I haven't seen you grin like an idiot this much since you first met Amelia," the billionaire remarked. "What's gotten into you?"

"Amelia will kill me if I tell you," he said.

"See, now you have to spill," said Tony. "Tiny little Amelia beating up the big bad Winter Solder is something we all want to see."

"Do you not remember when Bucky went on a mission injured?" said Steve, folding his arms across his chest. "She even beat up on me."

"Yeah, but I missed it." Tony feigned a hurt look. "I heard it, but I missed it. Besides you two never fight. You're boring. You need to fight more. It's healthy. Spill!"

Bucky looked to Steve, maybe if he looked at Steve while he said it, he was technically only telling Steve and Amelia cannot get mad at him for that. "Amelia's pregnant."

Steve's eyes widened. "Are you sure? But I thought-"

"We did too," Bucky said quietly. "She's almost 3 months along."

The captain let out a laugh and pulled his friend into a bear of a hug. "Congratulations, Buck," he said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"You're naming it Tony right? The good thing about my name is that it's unisex."

Bucky rolled his eyes but shook the hand Tony offered. He knew Amelia would be annoyed but he didn't care. He was elated and nothing could ruin this day. So when Natasha and Sam walked in, Tony had announced that there would be a baby Bucksicle soon he couldn't bring himself to get annoyed. He did however, get a pang of fear in his stomach, when three hours later, he received a text message from his wife asking why the news of a baby Avenger was trending on Twitter.


	20. Seaweed

I think I did okay with this. I'm not the best with heavy emotions, so I hope I did okay with it. :) Reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

Amelia hated camping. Loathed it. And they weren't even camping. She decided she would never, ever go real camping. Even in a top of the line motor home with electricity and appliances. Nope. Never happening. Ever. So she had no idea how Sam had convinced her to get up at 5am and sit out on the lake in this tiny boat doing nothing. Nothing! She was currently glaring at the newest "superhero" who was sitting back in the seat, hands behind his head and eyes closed. His face was relaxed into a small smile and his baseball cap was pulled down low.

The early morning sun was casting a beautiful golden glow across the lake but Amelia didn't care. She didn't care how pretty the trees looked surrounding the lake or how relaxing the birds singing were. This whole fishing thing was boring. And smelly. And if she had to touch a worm one more time she was shoving it down Sam's throat. She wrapped Bucky's sweatshirt tighter around her and inhaled his scent. At least that relaxed her a little bit. He had taken to wearing the cologne she had bought him and it mixed with his pheromones so well.

Sam suddenly stirred and he sat straight up, his hand hovering over his pole. He sat like that for a few seconds before relaxing and raising an eyebrow at Amelia. "You know, this is supposed to be nice and relaxing. Look at you all tensed up other there. Do you have a headache? You're wound up so tight over there you're going to hurt yourself."

"I told you I don't do outdoorsy," Amelia muttered.

Sam laughed. "Well, luckily, Natasha's coming back for us tomorrow. You'll get your wish, your highness."

Amelia tossed her hat at him. He caught it easily and sent her a wink. "See if I cook dinner for you tonight," she teased.

"Okay, serious talk though." Sam leaned forward and clasped his hands together. "How are you?"

No matter how annoyed she had been with him, she felt it all begin to melt away the second his tone and eyes changed. Sam was so easy to talk to and she had felt very comfortable around him. He was like the fun, protective big brother, and it made her wonder if, had he lived, her own brother, Ryan, would have been like him. Amelia took her time to gather her thoughts and Sam waited patiently. She knew James was the same James "Bucky" Barnes that had stood next to Captain America during WWII. She had known almost right away, and while it was weird that a person could be almost preserved on ice for years, the world was changing so much things were beginning not to surprise her anymore. The Battle of New York with aliens coming out of a portal in the sky? Humans on ice for years didn't seem as weird. But now that she knew James was The Winter Soldier.

"I read through his file," She started quietly. "And I know that everything he's done wasn't a conscious choice for him. It was so hard to read through. It took me a couple of hours, I kept crying. God, Sam, I don't understand how people can be so cruel." She had to draw in a shaky breath. "What he went through…it wasn't his fault. But he…Sam, am I a horrible person to be afraid of him?" The last part she could barely say and wasn't quite sure if Sam even heard her. Tears stung at her eyes and Sam took her hands in his.

"First of all, let me tell you this," Sam gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "I don't know Bucky like Steve, but I do know that he cares about you, and hurting you is the very last thing he wants to do. But I'm not going to lie to you. What he went through, you don't just get over it. You know that people just can't recover from something like that. He can relapse or have a wild nightmare and lash out. Accidents can happen. Steve and I both went through some pretty hard hits in the beginning. He's getting real good with coping and knowing how to snap himself out of a bad minute. It doesn't make you a bad person to be afraid of him, and he'll understand if you are. He won't make you feel bad about it. He's afraid of himself. Hell, I'm afraid him. I'm afraid of Steve too. But they are also some of the best men I have ever met. The Winter Soldier will always be a part of Bucky. He'll always have that guilt and that dark side, but he's fighting it."

Sam paused to give Amelia some time to process and take another breath. "Amelia, if you can't handle this, no one is going to blame-"

"No," Amelia said sternly. "I won't leave hi and I won't run away. I won't be a coward." Sam knew she said it more for herself rather than him.

"You know," Sam's mouth was starting to spread into a smile. "I don't think you realize how much of an impact you've had on him. You gave him some normalcy back. No matter what Steve, Natasha or I do, we can't give him that. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but it might happen. You might be asked to join SHIELD for your protection or some shit, but please, don't. I can't tell you what you do to, it's your life, but if I'm being honest, the best thing you can do for Bucky is keep being normal. Well, as much as you can given- well, you know."

Amelia's eyes widened at the thought of being a secret agent. "I can't do that. I can't do what you guys do. There's no way. I can be normal. Most of the time."

Sam let out a laugh and let go on her hands to lean back in his seat. "I think you'll be okay," he said. "And if you ever need to talk, you know I'm here."

Amelia gave him a genuine smile. "Thank you, Sam. I really appreciate it. OH! Your pole!"

"Amelia! WAIT!"

Steve and Bucky were casually throwing around a football they had dug out of a closet when Sam and Amelia appeared on the path from the cabin down to the lake. Steve was about to ask how it went when they caught site of Amelia. She was soaked, and the look on her face said she was NOT happy about it. Bucky clamped a fist to his mouth. She looked like a wild banshee or siren. Her long dark hair was plastered to her face, and her shirt was dripping. Behind her, Sam was carrying the fishing poles and tackle box, and trying really hard not to laugh. She stomped up to them and it was Steve who spoke first.

"Uh…how'd it go?" He asked sheepishly, scratching his head.

"I. Hate. Camping." Amelia spat, tossing wet hair out of her face. Bucky really wanted to tell her she had sea weed in her hair, but he didn't want to test her. "And I am NEVER going fishing again." She stormed past the three men, leaving wet footprints in the dirt. The two super soldiers stared at Sam in shock, who just laughed.

"Ohhh boy, you should have seen it. It was hilarious. I thought she was trying to fly."

"BARNES! Get in here and help me get this damn seaweed out of my hair!"

Steve now joined in Sam's laughter, who was now almost doubled over.

"AND THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

Steve and Sam only grew louder.


	21. A Dream is A Wish Your Heart Makes

This chapter is a little all over the place. And for some reason I REALLY think Bucky drives a black, 4-door Jeep Wrangler. I don't know why, but I just feel like he does.

* * *

When Bucky got a text from his girlfriend saying, "At the children's hospital, can you pick me up, please? Can't drive. I need a change of clothes." he all but dropped what he was doing, hurriedly grabbed a pair of Amelia's jeans and one of her shirts from her overnight bag, and ran out the door leaving Steve confused. The message was riddled with typos and he knew something was wrong. She had been visiting a little girl with a terminal case of leukemia for the past month and Bucky had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Amelia had left early that morning in a rush to don a big blue ball gown and make her way to the hospital. She even called off work at the coffee shop. They hadn't been dating long, only a few months, but Bucky knew that she had volunteered at the Make-A-Wish Foundation and when she would leave in a hurry, it was an emergency.

So when he asked the receptionist on the ground floor if she knew where the Wish performers were, she gave him a sad look and told him the floor number. He was eventually stopped on the 8th floor by a nurse nervously asking him if his name was James. Amelia must have given a description of him. The small blonde nurse led him to an empty room where a man in a white and red fantasy military-esque uniform was sitting on the edge of a bed with his head in his hands. The nurse quietly closed the door behind them as the man looked up, his eyes red.

"Here for Amelia?" he asked, his voice breaking.

Bucky nodded. "What happened?"

The man took in a shaky breath. "She died as we were holding her." Was all he could say and it broke Bucky's heart more than he thought possible. Amelia had talked of this little girl. She was only 8 and had fallen in love with Cinderella and couldn't believe that the real life Cinderella would visit her in the hospital. Amelia must have visited her five times in the past month. Her name had been Allie Grace.

"Amelia's in the bathroom." The nurse said gently. "There is a dark dress bag over there for her costume with her purse so kids won't see it as you walk out."

"Thank you," Bucky muttered as the nurse sat next to the man (Bucky assumed that he had been Prince Charming. Amelia had made him watch Cinderella once if she agreed she would NEVER tell any of the others. Especially Stark). He knocked on the bathroom door and he could hear sniffling. Cautiously, he opened the door to find Amelia leaning over the sink, her body shaking in the sparkling ball gown. White gloves were strewn across the counter next to a box of tissues and the blonde wig sat on a Styrofoam head. Amelia looked up when Bucky came in. Her eyes were red and her mascara was starting to run and her dark hair was braided tightly to her head. She threw herself in his arms and sobbed into his shoulder. Immediately he was holding her to him as she shook and her breathing came in gasps. He held her for a long time. He had never seen Amelia cry, and here she was, sobbing violently into his shoulder. Honestly, he didn't remember ever seeing anyone cry this hard. So he was a little guilty for being relieved that Amelia was in no fit state to talk at the moment. Bucky could hold her and let her dig her nails into his sides for as long as she wanted.

When her crying had started to let up, he ran a hand over her braids and felt a bobby pin. He pulled it out and her two braids came tumbling down. She finally lifted her head from his shoulder and took a shaky breath and sniffled. Her eye makeup was a mess and he knew most of it was now on his shirt. Bucky took her face in his hands and made her look at him. Here was a woman who had more care and love in her heart than anyone he has ever met and even with blue eye shadow melting into the black mascara, Bucky had never seen anyone more beautiful. And the heartbreak in her face tore him up inside.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "if I interrupted anything. I just couldn't…"

"Hey, doll, no," he said kissing her forehead. "This was much more important. You want to talk about it?"

Amelia shook her head. "Not here. Can you unlace me so I can get this off?"

She turned around showing Bucky the back side of her dress. There were silver grommets running down the back of the bodice laced with a shimmery white string. Bucky had a little difficulty with the knot at first, but once he got it, he unlaced the dress with ease. Amelia let out a breath of relief (it was laced pretty tight) and quickly changed into the jeans and shirt Bucky had brought. She took a towel and rubbed away as much of the smudged make up as she could. They exited the bathroom together to find the nurse and Prince Charming already gone. Amelia silently packed up her dress and wig and they left the hospital, Amelia keeping her head down and tucked under Bucky's arm, avoiding eye contact with staff, patients and visitors.

She had started crying again halfway back to the tower, but it was quieter this time. Just silent tears running down her cheeks as Bucky drove them in his Jeep.

"Amelia-"

"She asked me to sing," the young woman said quietly. "I'm terrible. Absolutely awful, but she asked me sing A Dream is A Wish. Dan and I were sitting on one side and her parents were on the other. She was so weak, she could barely…she could barely move. But she asked to sing. She took my hand and I stroked her hair and Dan and I…and Bucky she passed while we were singing." Amelia began to shake again and buried her face in her hands.

Bucky reached over and gently squeezed her knee. She laid a hand over his and curled her fingers with his. She was gripping his hand tight as another wave of crying washed over her. He pulled into the Stark garage and she let go of his hand, wiping at her face. He hurriedly exited the Jeep and quickly crossed to the passenger side, opening her door before Amelia could get to it. He took her hands and helped her out. Before they could go anywhere though, she was engulfed into his arms and his physical support was just what she needed.

Bucky had no plans to hurry back up the Tower. He knew they'd be bombarded by the team wondering what was wrong and he didn't want to put her through that. Not yet, anyway. Not until she let it out.

"I'm sorry I don't have much to say," he whispered into her ear. "But I'm here."

Sometimes, Amelia wondered if people knew the power behind the two simple words of "I'm here" and how safe they made people feel.

* * *

If you can, please say a prayer to whichever deity you do or do not believe in for Princess Allie. She is 12 years old and it was her dream one day to audition for the Disney Parks. She isn't doing too well and there are many princess performers keeping her in their hearts and rooting for her to keep fighting.


	22. Yellow Dresses

I may be in love with this chapter. ;) I'm pretty proud of this one. :) Usually I'm very dialogue heavy, but this one's different. I hope I did it right. Reviews and critiques are always welcome.

* * *

Bucky stuffed his hands in his jacket and uncomfortable looked around. The small airport was cluttered with people boarding and exiting flights. He wasn't quite alone, knowing that Director Coulson had agents hidden throughout the area, but it still didn't calm his nerves. He would always worry Hydra was there, waiting to take him back. He drew a breath and pushed that thought to the back of his head. He didn't want to focus on that today. Amelia was coming home from her Christmas vacation in Florida with her grandparents and he had a fantastic date planned for them this evening. If she wasn't too tired from the flight, that is. He hoped she wasn't. He had missed her. Texting did nothing, he hated it and the phone calls just left him wanting her next to him more.

Bucky couldn't believe he had fallen this hard. When he began to recover his memories, dating and women were the last things on his mind. Sure he remembered his past dates with girls at the dance halls or Coney Island. And all the failed double dates he had dragged Steve on. He never thought any of that would have been possible for him again. And then there she was. In her green apron and matching baseball cap that she always took off and got in trouble for. She had smiled at him, well, she had smiled at Steve and Sam too as they ordered, but for some reason her gaze had lingered on Bucky's for a second longer. And it wasn't filled with fear or nerves. She hadn't seen his arm and his long hair and stubble had kept him a little unrecognizable from him old self. But it was the first time he had noticed softness and a slight blush from someone outside of the Tower and SHIELD. Amelia had recognized Steve, who wouldn't? But she played it cool, thanked him for his service and Sam as well. When she had asked if Bucky had been in the army as well, it took him a second to clear his throat and answer. He had mumbled a "Used to." And she had thankfully been able to read his body language enough to not push it. She was really good at that, reading body language and knowing when to push and when not to. Amelia had a keen instinct on people and it hadn't proved her wrong so far.

Bucky wasn't quite sure what pulled him towards her. She was a nice enough girl. Pretty, smart, confident. But most women were. Maybe it was a bunch of little things. Like the way she joked with them when they came into the coffee house like she had known them forever, or the way she handled a disgruntled customer and stepped in front of the younger employees like a mother bear. She was protective of them and Bucky had witnessed her throwing out a customer one day because they had rounded on one of the teenage workers, reducing her to tears. Amelia may not be a field agent or soldier or the like, but she could be intimidating when she wanted to be.

Bucky was positive, however, was that it was the fact that she wasn't an agent or assassin or soldier that he liked the most. She was an average civilian living their life without worry of missions or targets. Her worries consisted of getting to work on time, her friends, her family and finding a job outside of the coffee house. And he loved that. Love. A word he'd been avoiding. Just the thought of it made his heart race and his stomach knot. He hadn't said it to her yet. He wanted to, because he knew he loved her. She was patient with him. They had been dating a while, since summer. He didn't want to scare her off or hell, didn't want to admit it and suddenly have her ripped from him. He ran his right hand through his hair when a scream caught his attention. He was immediately on alert, poised, ready for an attack when he found the source. A little girl in a yellow dress was running as fast as her little legs could take her yelling "DADDY DADDY DADDY!" A young woman was not far behind her. A soldier fell to his knees and lifted his daughter into his arms, burying his now red face into her neck. The mother dropped next to them and her arms wrapped around both. The crowd was torn between looking away to give them privacy and not being able to tear their eyes away from the heartwarming scene.

Bucky felt a pressure on his chest as he remembered wanting exactly that when he had left for the 107th that early morning so long ago. He couldn't help but feel a small tug at his lips for the family's happy ending and he silently wished them all the best.

"Bucky!"

Bucky snapped out of his thoughts and his eyes found Amelia in the crowd. She was grinning at him, carrying a book-bag on her shoulder and her purse on the other. Her hair was pulled up into a messy pony tail and she looked a bit tired, but she was hurrying towards him. He met her halfway and he had never held her so tight. Damn back pack was in the way though and he yanked it off her. She giggled into his ear and brought her lips to his. He was filled with her scent, of jasmine and lavender and minty chapstick. It almost hurt him to pull away.

"Hey, doll," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

"Hey, yourself," she said giving him a quick peck. "I missed you."

"I miss you, too," he said quietly.

She grinned and kissed him again, his hands dug into her waist and if they didn't get out of here soon he would be finding a closet.

"Come on, soldier," she winked at him. "Help me find my luggage. And maybe some coffee."

Amelia grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the luggage belt. They ended up standing next to the returning soldier and his family. The little girl was giggling in his arms and his wife kept wiping away tears. The soldier caught Bucky's eye and the former Winter Soldier knew he had recognized him. Bucky saw his rank on his uniform but before he could respond, the soldier discretely saluted him. It half made Bucky uneasy for the potential attention he could get from the crowd, but he nodded at him the gestured was returned. The soldier turned away just as Amelia turned back to him. She hadn't noticed the interaction. It wasn't long before Amelia's luggage came around and Bucky grabbed it with ease. She thanked him as he slung her book bag over his shoulder and pulled the wheeled bag behind them. Amelia began to rattle on about her vacation and how her mother had asked about him, but she didn't tell her or the rest of her family much other than he was a vet and they met in the city. He was trying to listen and answer her questions, he really was, but he couldn't help his heart soar as he looked slung an arm around her neck and she tucked herself to him.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked, interrupting her story about her young cousin Bobby letting the puppy loose on the presents.

"Of course," she answered.

Bucky suddenly came to a halt and stopped Amelia with him. Instinctively, he quickly checked out the crowd. He knew there wasn't much point. People were too preoccupied with themselves, but he couldn't help it. Old habits die hard. He slid his arm off her neck and clasped their fingers together in his gloved metal hand.

He looked her in the eye as she waited patiently for him to speak. "Amelia," he said quietly. "I love you."

The smile fell from her face as her green eyes grew wide. Her mouth formed an "oh" and was quickly replaced by her smile again. "Took you long enough," she teased. "I love you, too, James."

She reached up and kissed him and he grinned like an idiot. He loved her and she loved him. Humans fell in love all the time; it was baffling that such a natural thing could make him feel so amazing. He felt like his heart would burst. He kissed her, maybe a little too excitedly as she made a small moan in her throat and had to push on his chest. She cleared her throat and bit her lip and he needed to quit thinking about that if he wanted to walk out of the airport with dignity.

"Come on," Amelia said, yanking on Bucky's hand. "I'm starving. I was thinking you could cook for me this time. What do you say, Sarg?"

"I say that might be a bad idea."

Amelia laughed and they began their walk into the parking lot.


	23. Hurricane Evelyn

Just a quick and short piece to hold you over until I get some time to write some more. I'm extremely busy at the moment with my business, so I don't know when I'll find time, but here you go! Shirt, sweet and extremely fluffy!

* * *

Amelia was exhausted. Why she had let Pepper talk her into going to a press conference and party afterwards with Tony was beyond her. God, he was awful, it was like following around a puppy with an attitude problem. And if she had to answer where Pepper Pots was one more time, when Tony had clearly announced where she was, she'd rip someone's head off.

Amelia absolutely loved being Pepper's assistant. Don't get her wrong. But being Tony's assistant, even for just a couple of hours? No. No way. Never again. Maybe if she asks nice enough Natasha will do it if there's ever a next time. He'd never admit it, but Tony's secretly terrified of her. Thankfully Sharon had been in the background and to catch her when things got overwhelming. Amelia really liked Sharon and the two were starting to become close friends, especially now that Sharon and Steve were married. She was very thankful to have Sharon around. It was nice to be around a female agent who wasn't as terrifying as the Black Widow. Amelia loved Natasha, she really did, but she and Sharon just clicked more.  
As the two women stepped out of the elevator, quietly conversing about the night, they were stopped by Steve before they could enter into the apartment. He had a giant goofy grin on his face. He put his fingers to his lips and stepped aside to let them enter. Amelia tiptoed inside with Sharon and Steve behind her and she stopped dead. The apartment was a mess. Toys were scattered about everywhere and there was crayon on the wall! Tiny pink and purple play clothes were thrown across the couch and cheerios littered the floor. But she couldn't bring herself to be angry. Bucky and Evelyn were passed out on the loveseat. The tiny three year old was laying on his chest, drooling into his shirt with his metal hand gently laying across her back.

"How long do you think this picture will take to go viral?" Steve whispered into her ear, showing her the picture of his phone. It replicated the sight before them.

"I give it five minutes," she whispered back. "Winter Soldier versus toddler. Toddler victorious."

"Honestly, though," Steve murmured. "I've never been happier for Buck, nor seen him happier."

"Don't start crying on me, Cap," Amelia joked. "I'll be right there with you."

Steve chuckled and gave her hand a squeeze as he kissed her forehead. He nodded bye and wrapped an arm around Sharon's waist as they headed to their rooms on the other side of the floor.

"You know I could hear you guys, right?" Bucky mumbled, not bothering to open his eyes.

Amelia grinned and knelt next to her husband and daughter on the couch. She gently ran her fingers through Evelyn's light curls.

"We should get her to bed," she said quietly.

Bucky made a sound of protest and took her hand. "No, come here." He moved very cautiously to make room for her on the couch as not to wake up the tiny hurricane on his chest. Amelia kicked off her heels and joined the two, snuggling up under Bucky's flesh arm. It wasn't the most comfortable position, and there was just barely enough room for the three of them on the couch, but she couldn't think of a more perfect moment.


	24. Let it Go

A short and sweet moment with no real point other than to give you guys a happy moment. And also for you guys to somewhat share in my pain that is the Frozen craze. All my gigs for July, all 15 of them, are with Frozen characters. -_- It never stops and I swear I sing Let it Go in my sleep. It will haunt my dreams, you guys.

* * *

It was only 10am. There were two mugs of coffee that had been re filled at least 4 times sitting next to each other on the table. Papers were strewn about consisting of the report Bucky had been trying to finish for Coulson and others were more Engineering papers Amelia was supposed to edit. But they lay forgotten. Well, not forgotten, per say. Ignored would be a better word. Both Amelia and Bucky rested their heads in their hands with pained expressions on their faces. The TV was turned up, however it was hard to hear over the screeching singing of Let it Go by the tiny 4 year old in their living room. This was the third week in a row that Evelyn had watched nothing other than Frozen. Both parents were regretting introducing her to the movie.

"I'm going to break it," Bucky mumbled. "All I need to do pick it up and crush it. It'll be easy."

"It would break her heart," Amelia groaned into her hands as Evelyn's voice grew louder and she danced around the living room, knocking her (thankfully spill proof) juice cup off the coffee table.

"She's four, she'll get over it," Bucky rubbed his flesh hand over his face. "What happened to Tinker Bell? Or the mermaid? Or Wall-E? Wall-E was a _good_ movie."

"I'm starting to think the Disney animators have infused black magic into Frozen to hypnotize all the children of the world. You should have seen the insanity when the movie first came out. I would have thought it died off by now." Amelia took a sip of her coffee, but pulled face when the now cold liquid touched her lips.

"You have never been more wrong in your life."

"DADDY! SING WITH ME."

Amelia snorted as Bucky cringed. "No, baby, daddy can't sing right now. Hey, why don't you turn the movie off and come over here for a bit? Draw me a picture?"

Evelyn stared at her father for a second, before turning back to the TV. "BUT THE SNOWMAN!"

"Evelyn, we can finish the movie later. Can you please turn the TV off for right now?" Amelia asked, crossing her fingers.

Evelyn hesitated. "Okay," she finally mumbled. She fumbled with the controls on the TV for a second before the sweet silence filled the apartment. It was music to the parents' ears. She raced over to the table and jumped up onto Bucky's lap. Both Amelia and Bucky were stunned, hardly daring to believe their daughter actually turned off the TV.

"Daddy! Where are the crayons?" Evelyn shoved aside the reports, her tiny eyebrows furrowed.

"I'll get them," Amelia said standing up and taking her coffee mug with her. "Bucky, do you want more coffee?"

"No, I'm good," Bucky mumbled as he slid his arms around the tiny blonde on his lap. She smelled like strawberry shampoo and apple juice. Amelia smiled at them and kissed Bucky's temple. "How are you doing with your letters, kiddo?" Bucky asked quietly, handing Evelyn a pen. "Can you write your name?"

He slid a blank piece of paper over and Evelyn slammed her hand down on it to hold it still. "I'm good at writing my name, Daddy. Uncle Tony tried to help, but he's bad."

Bucky chuckled. "I bet he is."

Evelyn carefully wrote out E-V-E with Bucky's help as Amelia came back to the table with a small box of crayons.

"Daddy," Evelyn said quietly.

"Yes, baby?"

"Can you help me draw Olaf?"

Amelia pressed her hand to her mouth as Bucky took a deep breath. "Of course, baby." It didn't matter that they had seen Frozen on repeat what must have been 20 times. It didn't matter that he sang the stupid songs in his sleep or now knew every single line of dialogue. He was almost physically sick of the movie, but it didn't matter. What mattered was the little girl sitting in his lap. The little girl he never thought would have been possible, yet here she was. All blonde curls and messy Iron Man dress. He took the blue crayon she handed him and went to work, because the mission reports could wait. Coulson would understand.


	25. A Good Dad

This could be so much better, but I'm still struggling with descriptions and narration as a writer. At least you'll guys get the general idea. I wish I could make it so much better, but what matters is I got the point across. Also, the ending...I couldn't really find one so...it just kind of stops. I will probably come back and edit this chapter.

* * *

Amelia had finally fallen into a deep sleep and Bucky had turned the lights off so as not to disturb her or the sleeping figure wrapped up tight in his arms. She was so tiny he could almost fit her into the palm of his hand. He looked down at the small red face that was peeking out of the fleece blanket and tiny pink hat. She almost didn't make it. She had turned the wrong way and had the doctors worried for a bit, but after a few hard hours, there she was, screaming as the doctors and nurses wrapped her up. Bucky had never been so happy to hear a baby cry. That was only a few hours ago. The nurse had just brought her back about fifteen minutes ago. Amelia was so exhausted she could barely stay conscious holding her. So Bucky had taken her to let his wife sleep.

Evelyn. He had always wanted to name his daughter Evelyn. He didn't know why, but he had always liked that name. Little Evelyn began to squirm and Bucky's heart began to race for a second, but all she did was adjust herself a bit and reach out her arm. Because she was cradled in his right arm, he lifted his left arm and let her clutch his finger. Tiny fingers wrapped around the metal and Bucky's eyes watered. This was real. It was so real. He survived hell on earth and it was worth it. It was so worth it to see those eyes start to blink up at him. Bucky was fully crying now, tears running down his cheeks as Evelyn moved around, her fingers gripping his harder.

"I know you don't understand me," Bucky whispered. "But no matter what happens, I will always love you. And I will try my hardest to keep you safe."

He hadn't told anyone, but he had plans to write letters to Evelyn for her to have just in case anything ever does happen. He had ones written for Steve and Amelia. They were tucked away in a small locked box in the back shelf of his closet. Sometimes he pulled them out to remind himself when days would get bad. Now he had plans to fill the box up with letters to Evelyn.

There was a soft knock on the door and Bucky looked up to see Steve standing in the doorway. He was holding a small teddy bear and entered when Bucky nodded. For as big as he was, he knew how to walk quietly past Amelia's bed. He sat in the chair next to Bucky and warmly smiled down at the baby.

"She's beautiful," he whispered.

Bucky nodded. "Yeah. She is." He took in a deep breath, not caring that Steve could see that his eyed were red. "I'm a father, Steve."

"Yeah," Steve agreed, his smiling growing. "You are, Buck."

"I always wanted to be a father," he looked at Steve, as if wanting him to confirm it.

"You did," Steve said quietly.

Bucky looked back down at Evelyn, who had let go of her grip on his finger to pull her hands to her face and give another squirm.

"Do you…" Bucky swallowed. "Do you think I'll be a good dad?"

Steve laid a hand on Bucky's knee and gripped it. "I think you'll be a great dad."

Bucky grabbed Steve's hand on his knee and gripped it harder than he intended to, but Steve didn't care. Evelyn gave out a yawn and curled into Bucky's chest and the former Winter Soldier gently placed a kiss on her forehead.


	26. Wonderful Life

Amelia giggled as she pulled Bucky towards the destination. "Come on, Sarge," she said over her shoulder. "You always take me out, now it's my turn."

Bucky grinned at her. She looked so beautiful with her hair slightly curled and a dress that resembled the fashion in the 40's. He knew she was up to something, but he played along. She had been rather sneaky about something for a long while with Steve, but he trusted them enough to not pry. But oh did he want to. It was killing him to find out.

"You're not planning on kidnapping me are you?" Bucky teased.

"Oh," Amelia turned and pressed herself up against him. "If I was going to kidnap you, I'd be wearing much less clothing."

Bucky's cheeks turned red as he was definitely not expecting that answer from her. She laughed at his expression and tugged on his arm again. "Come on, we'll be late."

"You ever gonna tell me where we're-" Bucky cut himself off. He was staring up at the old movie theater he remembered from the 40's. Steve had told him it was abandoned but it looked almost brand new. It was almost exactly the same as he remembered. The ticket booth was fixed up a bit, a new touch screen register sitting behind the glass, but most everything else was exactly the same. Even the movies read from the 40's.

"Happy birthday, Bucky," Amelia said, smiling up at him as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"Is this…" Bucky couldn't get the words out.

"What Steve and I have been doing for the past few months? Yupp."

Bucky looked down at her. He had never been so touched in all his life. He pulled her to him, and held onto her probably a little harder than he should have, but Amelia ignored his grip. She grinned into his shoulder and let him pull her up for a kiss.

"Hey now! Enough of that. You're going to miss the movie!" Came a new voice.

Bucky and Amelia pulled a part to see a grinning Steve and Sharon exit out of the theater doors. They too had dressed for the occasion; modern clothing hinting at the 40's fashion. Sharon looked very beautiful with the red lipstick and dark blue dress.

"Look at this, Buck," Steve said approaching them, wrapping an arm around Sharon. "a double date and you didn't even have to beg to find me a date."

"You're an idiot," Bucky laughed. "You really did all this?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah. I'm not a big fan of the modern movie theaters. Especially 3D, makes me dizzy. So I figured, why not? It was just sitting here. Amelia helped a lot. Had some great ideas for some renovations to really give it some good aesthetic effects. Come on. We got your tickets already."

"What if I don't like the movie you picked?" Bucky called after Steve. "If I remember right, the last movie you picked out was horrible and we had to leave halfway through because you yelled at some guy."

"He deserved it!"

The two men bantered all the way to the concessions as the two women linked arms and shook their heads at their dates. Although both were equally glad they were able to. Bucky had been coming off some bad days after an emergency mission and it was good to see him start to relax again. The boys bought popcorn and drinks and escorted the women to Theater 9, which was showing "It's a Wonderful Life."


End file.
